Different ways of understanding
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Finally finished ppl! SB LJ.. The war against The Dominion, with Emma back, Adam, and even Ashlocke... check it out if u want more..
1. What Lexa hides

DIFFERENT WAYS OF UNDERSTANDING  
  
Chapter one: What Lexa hides...  
  
"im starving..." Jesse Kilmartin announced.  
  
"Jess... you're always hungry..." Brennan cleared the point. The two mutants approached the kitchen and served themselves some dinner. They had been busy hunting the bad guys the three past nights. Shalimar was not feeling okay lately, she might have had the flu they thought, and Lexa, she was weird, she wasnt sleeping enough and that was starting to affect their work.  
  
"well we did a great job tonight... can't wait to tell Shal we got rid of that Nax guy..." Brennan said as he grabbed a slice of pizza. He suddenly noticed jesse's stare. He was looking at the elemental with a very weird look. "what?" Brennan finally asked.  
  
"nothing... you go and check on Shal..." Jesse said with a grin.  
  
"uhu... Hey I know that look.. i know what you're thinking Jesse and let me tell you, knock it off!" Brennan said as he indeed headed towards Shalimar Fox's room. He knocked one time and heard her weaky voice. She wasn't fine that was obvious.  
  
"come in Brennan..." Shalimar allowed him in. She was buried herself under the blankets, only head revealing.  
  
"Shal... are you sure you're alright? Maybe we can get you a doctor or something... you don't look good..." Brennan said worried. He approached and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"gee Brenn, that was just what i wanted to hear from you..." Shalimar teased as she looked deeply at the man in front of her. "so, how was it?"  
  
"you'd love it." Brennan said simply.  
  
"I bet I would have..." Shalimar said as she suddenly came out of her little refuge. She approached more and more to him, crawling in her bed, as she finaly reached her target.  
  
"what are you doing..?" Brennan said almoast laughing at the scene, though he found this whole crawling thing VERY attractive.  
  
"guess it was fun after all.." Shalimar said backing off now. She covered herself in her blankets again and turned not to see him.  
  
"Shal I can explain.." Brennan started as he passed his finger through his neck to prove that there was something in it. It was red lipstick. He didn't tell Shalimar nor Lexa that he had to do something "especial" to get the information of the guys they wanted to take down. And suddenly felt the need to explain Shalimar how exactly things went.  
  
"hey you don't need to Brennan... it's not like we have something... now, could you go I could really use some sleep.. feel like hell..." Shalimar said.  
  
"but Shal.." Brennan insisted.  
  
"told ya Brennan... I really need my sleep.." Shalimar said again. The elemental knew when to stop with the feral. He knew wether she was mnad at him or not, she had her mood, and that definetly wasn't the best mood she could have. He left silently and shut the door behind him.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"eating again??? I don't know what the hell you do to keep fit Jesse... is the end of the world coming?" Lexa teased and yawned. She hadnt slept for days. Jesse could see the tiredness on the woman and kept his comments to himself.  
  
"so Lex... don't you wanna take a nap or something? You haven't sleept in days.." He said now giving up his pizza.  
  
"no... don't have time to sleep..." Lexa merely said.  
  
"more work to do?" Jesse said almoast concerned. That past days Brennan and him were the only ones going out on missions since Shalimar's recently flu thing, and Lexa's insomnio.  
  
"not really... not now at least..." Lexa informed him. "im gonna do some research about something.. be right back.." She said leaving Jesse very confused.  
  
"okay." Jesse replied watching her leave. Jesse looked at the screen in front of him. He started typing some things. Then he started hacking Lexa's e mail. He didn't know why, but he knew she wasn't telling the whole picture and didn't like the idea at all.  
  
"oh shit!" Jesse yelled as he saw like 50 mails from the dominon. "what the hell is happening here???"  
  
(* * *)  
  
Brennan was punching the bag so hard, his knuckles had started bleeding by then. He had been doing that for over 30 minutes now, and yet, felt no relief at all.  
  
"Hey Brennan we need to..." Jesse Kilmartin suddenly stopped. He crossed his arms and stared at the elemental with a curious look.  
  
"what is it Jesse...?" Brennan said not even looking at him. He just stood there punching the bag all over again.  
  
"ah... Brennan... is anything wrong?" Jesse asked hoping his friend to answer. Instead of that, Brennan went on with the exercising.  
  
"are you gonna say something or are just gonna stand looking at me hitting the bag Jesse?" Brennan said angrily.  
  
"no.. I... we have some problems..." Jesse said again not taking his eyes of the elemental. Brennan didn't seem to care at all that he was hurting himself really bad. "but, I really need you in one piece before i tell you..."  
  
"yeah whatever man..." Brennan said. He stopped his rutine and went for a towel. Carefully putting it round his shoulders he went out the room. "Is it urgent? Or shall i take a shower before?" Brennan said again in a bad mood.  
  
"I think you should have that shower..." Jesse said as he left the elemental alone.  
  
"argh..." Brennan complained heading towards his room. He entered it and quickly got rid of all his clothes leaving a track of them as he went inside the bathroom. He turned the shower on as the cold water drifted away.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Why are we here anyway...?, I really don't think im feeling okay so I'll just go..." Shalimar said now getting Brennan's look. As she was gonna stand up was instantly stopped by Jesse waving his hand.  
  
"no Shal, this is serious. Really, we need you here... at least until we finished this meeting." Jesse ordered. Shalimar gave Brennan a slightly look before sitting again.  
  
"fine." She said coldly.  
  
"C'mon Jesse knock it off and just say whatever you wanna say..." Lexa snapped at him. She had lots of work to do to waste her time at that.  
  
"fine Lex... then you'll have to explain us this." Jesse told her. He turned to the computer and typed a bunch of stuff none of the team could see. Then an image of a man appeared.  
  
"so? Did you do what you were asked to? You know time is going by right? And the psyonic wont hold forever..." An old, dark haired man said. Lexa's face was horrified. Shalimar was now paying more attention to the scene as she stared at her with curiosity. Jesse and Brennan did the same.  
  
"well... do we really need more?" Jesse asked Lexa.  
  
"Jesse yo had no right to interfiere in my business!" She said angrily. She stared at him with hate. Then turned to see Shal and Brennan. "go to hell!" She snapped as she started to walk away. Shalimar stood up almoast instantly and stopped her way, now Brennan and Jesse looking.  
  
"you should really get out of my way Shalimar." Lexa threatened her. Shalimar gave her one of her 'I couldn't care less of what you'll do' look, and didn't move an inch. Lexa was about to hit Shalimar when the feral easily avoided the punch. Shalimar wasn't feeling okay anyway, but she wasn't gonna let the woman have her will that time. Just as Lexa was going to start a new attack Brennan shot her with a little of electricity.  
  
"oh.. isn't this cute??" Lexa said ironicaly. Jesse was avoiding the whole scene. "well well.. seems like sparky finally shows his claws... or hers?" Lexa said enphatizing the fact that Shalimar was a feral. Brennan didn't like the comment at all and was furious. Shalimar, she was peeking at Brennan's reaction as she stood in front of Lexa.  
  
"Lexa come on we don't need to do this, we're a team now, just.. talk to us..." Jesse said waiting for any sign of emotion in the woman. Lexa blinked and stared at him. Then at Shalimar and Brennan. "to me..." Jesse added. Lexa was feeling like she was gonna start to cry but instead she left coldly, Shalimar and Brennan following her with their sight closely.  
  
"whatever got into her... we must get it out..." Shalimar broke the silence. Jesse left the room leaving her with Brennan.  
  
"well.. I guess im gonna... you know..." Brennan said agitating his hands in sign he was going to his room. He was almoast there when he heard her saying.  
  
"thank you." Brennan smiled at himself and entered his room.  
  
(* * *)  
  
Lexa was so mad at the team she wasnt thinking clearly. She lied on her bed and stared at the celling, arms behind her neck.  
  
"he shouldn't.. he didn't have the right damnit!" She screamed as she closed her eyes. Quickly, she was asleep.  
  
"help me! help me Lexa!!!! I can't take this anymore!!! Please!" A redhead said while she was being beaten up. Lexa tried to reach to her but neevr got where she was. She was running and running down a white hall seeing the psyonic just further and further.  
  
"Emma???" Lexa shouted. "EMMA!!!!!" Again, and again. Never reaching her.  
  
(* * *)  
  
The next morning... Shal was better and was starting to come out of her room. She wasn't much of an insider kinda girl. Brennan found her sparring lightly as he supported his weight to the nearest wall. He just stared at her with a smile. He knew thing between them weren't perfect, but even they deserve to have a talk, those weren't appropiated times to do so. They had a clue. A hint that might lead them to Emma, maybe Adam.  
  
"guess you're feeling better..." Brennan said as he slowly approached her.  
  
"kinda." Shalimar replied coldly.  
  
"great.. she must still be mad at yesterdays..." Brennan thought. He looked at her and possed a hand on her shoulder, but Shalimar avoided the move and turned.  
  
"Shal.." Brennan started. "I really want us to talk.."  
  
"not now Brennan... im busy besides we have to be prepared to the mission.." Shalimar replied hitting the bag.  
  
"fine.. have it your way.. you know what? Im kinda getting tired of all this im princess of ice thing, so fine, as you ask I wont bother you again." Brennan said leaving mad. Shalimar's expression turned to reveal she wasn't mad herself, she knew he was angry now.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"this is it: Shalimar, Brennna, you 2 are gonna break into this law firm building, we need to get information and they happened to be senior partners of the dominion. I know you want me to explain everything, i know you're wondering why hit against the dominion, well, you'll have your answers when i have mine... Jesse you're gonna take care of every security system and then joined the guys, they are gonna need any help out there... I'll be monitoring everything from here.. now go!" Lexa said. Shalimar got her coat and followed Brennan and Jesse towards the Helix.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Author notes: Hey there, as you all can see, im starting a new fic.. a good one I hope, so any reviews, comments, suggestions, requests, anything you wanna tell me you know what to do, if you are not registered at ff.net you wont be able to send me any messagge, so in that case you can easily e mail me at my address below: vickybenyakar@hotmail.com Any Shal/Bren shippers out there, is gonna get really good guys.. and I'll even include some Jesse/Lexa parts... oh, and believe it or not, there'll be a lot of surprises here... just another way to explain what happened to Emma and Adam...  
  
Paris BYK 


	2. At the edge of the storm

Chapter two: In the edge of the storm...  
  
"We're almoast there Lex..." Jesse informed the woman. Brennan was having a hard time trying to get control of the Helix, he looked at Shalimar a few times between piloting and hearing Jesse's advices. Shalimar was looking at everywhere but him. She smiled a couple of times at jesse and then went back to the landscape.  
  
"Brennan change the... Brennan? Brennan!" Jesse shouted. Shalimar was suddenly turning her attention to the men before her. She never abbandoned her sit and just looked at the scene. Jesse was shouting, and talking to Brennan but the elemental seemed not to notice that at all, like being in a come or something. It was then when Shalimar reacted. She stood up instinctivly and shook him a bit.  
  
"Brennan???" She shouted desperated. "Jesse what's going on?"  
  
"I dont know Shal... he... just froze... I just put the Helix on autopilot.." Jesse said to her.  
  
"Brennan, Brennan can you hear me?" Shalimar asked again, this time, concern in her voice.  
  
"Shal?" Brennan came to reality. He looked around and saw everything where it was supposed to be, the Helix, Jesse, and Shalimar.  
  
"If you were faking this im so gonna..." Shalimar didnt finish her sentence going back to her sit.  
  
"Hey! I didn't fake anything! One minute I was piloting the Helix, and then it was like I was somewhere else... darkness all around.." Brennan said kinda mad at the feral for even considering that.  
  
"Do you remember more?" Jesse asked as he approached to him.  
  
"Nah... but my head spins.." Brennan complained. Jesse went back to his seat and started typing some things on the keyboards. "Well, accordin to what I researched, this law firm building has 8 floors, what we need to do is break into their data base, which is located on the 5th floor. Im gonna work on the security systems but all I guarantee is till 3rd floor, so you'll be on your own until you reach the 5th one. As long as I finish, I'll join you..." Jesse informed. Brennan was still procesing the informarion received as Shalimar thought of how much fun was she going to have. She was still kinda weak for the flu thing, but as she mentioned before when Brennan almoast made her stay in bed, she wouldn't miss that kinda fun for nothing in the world.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"I don't have time for this shit! Just leave me alone!!!" Lexa shouted. In front of her there was a dark haired man, laughing.  
  
"Guess you didn't tell your friends, did ya?" The man asked in an evil enjoying the situation tone.  
  
"Don't have anything to say to them, now leave me alone!" She snapped at him again. This time, preparing for an attack.  
  
"C'mon Lexa.. you know that won't work..." The man said again. He was approaching to her now. Lexa backed off a bit but found herself between the wall and him. The man took a knife out and licked it, Lexa was filled in disgust now.  
  
"Well... Lexa I really don't wanna hurt you... so start things fast, 'cause this can get really bad..." He threatened her and the cut her arm just a little bit.  
  
"what about her? Where is she?" Lexa asked furiously.  
  
"oh... the psyonic uh? Didn't think you'll mind... you know when she comes back your so called friends are gonna kick you out right? You were just to replace her... eventually they'll notice you're worthless... soon I hope.." The man said to her gladly.  
  
"you're gonna regret this..." Lexa said angrily.  
  
"oh am I? Lexa, just do what you were asked for, and watch out, 'cause if we find out you're not doing your part of the job... we will kill you... and your friends... if they aren't dead by then...." He said as Lexa suddenly woke up.  
  
"Emma... guys... oh god... please forgive me.." She said getting up instantly and heading to the computer's section. She started downloading Sanctuary's data base, locations, security systems, everything.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"are you ready?" Shalimar asked Brennan as they hid behind some trees waiting for Jesse's sign.  
  
"born ready." He replied coldly. Tension was definetly there between them.  
  
"well guys... count of three, you won't have much time to enter so don't waste too much time on guards okay?" Jesse kilmartin's voice was heard.  
  
"done." Brennan replied mentally counting how many guards where there.  
  
"well... 1... 2... NOW!" Jesse shouted. Brennan and Shalimar came out and headed to the main entrance. There were 10 guards there now approaching to the pair. They splitted up as they took down the guards, Shalimar was kicking one and punching another one, as Brennan hit everyone that got near him. Suddenly he saw something shining on one of the guards pocket, that one seemed to belong to a higher level, and what he was taking out was a strange gun and was pointing it at Shalimar.  
  
"Shal! Watch out he's got a gun!" Brennan yelled desperated. When he looked at her he realised she was covered by agents and didn't even notice what he had said, so he kicked the one of the guys that were attacking him and punched the other one approaching to her.  
  
"What the...?" Shalimar said as she turned and saw Brennan get shot. " BRENNAN!!!" She shouted and caught him before falling onto the ground. The guards now all surrounding them with the guy that shot Brennan moving towards them.  
  
"Brennan... Brennan please stay here..." Shalimar said between cries. He managed to open his eyes and smile. Shalimar didn't control and kissed him desperately but carefully not to hurt him more. When she broke appart she checked his wound.  
  
"Its very deep Brennan... damn! You shouldn't have done that! That was for me!" She said sadly that he was hurted because of her.  
  
"Sorry Shal, im not letting YOU die..." Brennan said as he tried to stand but was repressed by Shal's hands.  
  
"what you think you're doing?" Shalimar asked as she peeked at the guards that were slowly surrounding them and waiting to attack.  
  
"You can't take them alone.." Brennan said to her.  
  
"What??? I so can Brennan, now stayed lied." She said as she stood up and looked at the guards.  
  
"well well.. if it isn't... Fox... feral, great fighter, mid 20's, super senses developed..." The man said as she rounded him.  
  
"seems like we've done our homework..." Shalimar replied then hit him hard on his back. All the guards reacted to that hit and were running towards her. She jumped high and kicked two guards, then landed and punched another one, she went on fighting till there was none of them standing.  
  
"Jess, rush here, Brennan is hurted..." Shalimar announced over her comlink ring as she took the last guy down, then went back to Brennan.  
  
"maybe I underestimated you..." Brennan said with a smile.  
  
"Jess is on his way..." She informed him and helped him stand.  
  
"Shal... does this means we're cool again?" Brennan asked her half laughing. "you have to take into account I just got a bullet for you..." He teased.  
  
"you scared the hell out of me..." She said getting a new picture of his eyes. Brennan was now staring at her as they both were about to lean for a kiss when Jesse appeared with the Helix.  
  
"C'mon guys.. I've already told Lexa about what happened... she is worried.." Jesse lied. Lexa's first reaction wasn't at all concern. She was mad, mad because teh job wasn't done. And mad because now she'll have issues.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Thanks for that..." Brennan thanked Shalimar who had just wrapped his chest and took the bullet out. Brennan was sitting on the medical bed as Shalimar finished examining his wound. Jesse was trying to calm Lexa down as she entered the lab.  
  
"well, are you okay now Mulwray?" Lexa asked him arms crossed. Shalimar was gonna snap at her but was stopped when Brennan rose his arm in sign not to respond her. "Now that you two finished playing kids, we need to finish a job.. so I want you to return to the building and do what I asked before." She said mad and started living.  
  
"the hell we are!!" Shalimar couldn't control herself much.  
  
"oh yes you are, believe me." Lexa said calmed down.  
  
"Don't you undertand Lexa???? Brennan just got shot damnit! He can't go fighting again!" Shalimar shouted at her following her all teh way to the computers room.  
  
"he is a strong man he'll live. Now go." Lexa said, now Jesse's hands were possing on Lexa's shoulders.  
  
"Lex I can tell something is bothering you, why don't you just tell us?" Jesse asked her as he turned to see that Brennan was joining the chat.  
  
"nothing is bothering me JESS." Lexa replied. "I just asked for a job and got nothing. That should piss anyone off." Lexa said again.  
  
"no.. I know you... that's not what it is.." Jesse said again. Brennan and Shalimar couldn't feel more out of place as they went on sharing confused and akward looks.  
  
"I just wanna have a good night sleep Jesse... and Brennan... im sorry for what I said back there, you too Shalimar..." She said as she left and started cyring up in her room.  
  
"why??? Damn!" Lexa said as she hit the wall with her fists once and over again. "Emma.. if you're here... please help me.. please." She said again.  
  
"Don't be scared... and tell them.. they have to know what's going on Lexa... He is coming back.. Im gonna break the link... but remember im here waiting... don't do this on your own okay?" Emma's voice and image was blurring now on Lexa's mind. A couple of seconds after she was gone.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"I can tell something ain't right... I mean she had acted like a bitch before but..." Brennan started saying.  
  
"BRENNAN!" Jesse said mad at him.  
  
"what? She had!" Brennan defended himself.  
  
"She killed her own brother in order to save you Brennan and now you're calling her a bitch?" Jesse said mad. Shalimar, who had been remaining silence at the argument looked at both men who meant almoast everything to her. Her brother and... well... Brennan.  
  
"c'mon guys stop it okay? Just... let's think.. what could possibly be happening?" Shalimar said as she gently placed her hand on Brennan's chest. That was only one of her habits with him. Jesse saw the gesture but didn't say a thing, he knew that flirting touching thing between those two by heart.  
  
"I don't know... but whatever is happening.. is not good at all..." Brennan confirmed as he took Shalimar's hands on his and they both stared at Jesse and each other.  
  
Author notes:  
  
Okay, I know, there was no shippiness, but its part of the story, I call it a necesary chapter. Just to move on through teh story guys. Anyway, Shal did defend Brennan, and Jess Lexa, so let's take a look at that.. and for all Emma shippers she is coming back guys... for Jesse/Lexa shippers, nope, Emma won't pair up with Jess. For all Shal/Bren shippers (such as me), yeah, they ARE GONNA GET TOGETHER. All my fics are about them. 


	3. Shal's sickness and Lexa's secrets

Chapter three: Shal's sickness and Lexa's secrets  
  
Shalimar had been feeling really bad lately, she burnt in fever as she said nonesense. Jesse was trying to find out what was wrong with the feral, while Lexa helped him by doing some researching.  
  
"No.. nothing here... what the hell could be wrong with her? She was perfectly yesterday..." Jesse said as he went on typing and desperating.  
  
"Nothing here either.. where's Brennan?" Lexa asked him as she served Jesse a glass of water.  
  
"He's with Shal.. he hadn't left her room the whole night.." Jesse said as he smile thinking how much the elemental cared for Shalimar Fox.  
  
"Well I better go resting a bit... Im kinda tired Jess.. I'll be right back anyway.." Lexa said as she gave him a kiss goodnight. Jesse was surprised, but he liked Lexa to be more opened with him.  
  
( )  
  
Brennan was sitting next to Shalimar's bed just staring at her. He was seing her suffer so much that he could barely stand it. He approached to her a bit more and passed his hand round her forehead just proving what he had been fearing: she was indeed burning up and now starting to sheak violently.  
  
"Shal! Shal!" Brennan shouted as he gently caught her arms in his and watched her closely. She went on shaking and burning and Brennan was only growing in desperation. He tried to wake her but she was fast past out. " Shal please wake up! Please... I... I need you here..." Brennan pleaded as he slowly saw the feral calming down. "Thanks." He said again with a relief smile and kissed her cheek.  
  
( )  
  
"She's dying! What are you doing to her???!!! Well whatever it is undo it!!! Now!" Lexa shouted at one blurry image in the screen.  
  
"Lex... wasn't enough with my mind little advice? You needed to call me too? Didn't I tell you I hated being called? I think I did.." The man was interrupted by Lexa's yelling.  
  
"I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK YOU DID!!!!!" She snapped at him. " STOP IT! LEAVE SHALIMAR ALONE!" She said again as mad as before.  
  
"Well.. aren't we a little cranky today?" The man said gladly. "And as for Fox, she's just one of lots and lots of punishments you'll have for not doing what you were asked for... oh, and DeLauro says hi.." The man broke connection.  
  
( )  
  
"Im not asking that much Jess, just get a cure!" Brennan hit the wall with all his strenght.  
  
"Calm down Brennan, im doing what I can..." Jesse said as he went on scanning an unconscious Shalimar.  
  
"Well is not that much!" Brennan said again.  
  
"Maybe you should go and let me do my work.." Jesse said at him regreting it later.  
  
"You're right... Im useless here..." Brennan left the room pissed. He passed through Lexa's room and heard bits of a conversation.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright? What do you mean... I.. No!!! One of my friends is bad, really bad and I won't let her die!!"  
  
Brennan approached to the door even more and listened carefully.  
  
"Lamebark Factory... half and hour.."  
  
"Half and hour... Lamebark factory..." Brennan repeated as he got his coat and took off on his bike.  
  
( )  
  
"Jesse..?" A weak Shalimar spoke. She rolled a few times in the medical bed as she saw Jesse turning to her.  
  
"Shal... how are you feeling?" Jesse asked seriously not for one moment drawing a smile.  
  
"Im.. fine... where are Lexa and Brennan?" Shalimar asked as she try to sit but failed.  
  
"Lexa had a meeting and Brennan... he... felt like he wasn't helping so he left..." Jesse informed Shalimar. He approached to her and checked at her vital signs.  
  
"Spit it Jess." Shalimar said to him sured.  
  
"Shal... you're... there's a virus in your blood.. that is killing slowly and painfully your immunologic system..."  
  
"And...?" Shalimar asked nervously, sort of scared. It wasn't the right time for her to die.  
  
"If we can't find a cure... any injuries you get... it will kill you immediately." Jesse turned his back on her, he didn't feel like confronting the feral then.  
  
"Oh.. that bad uh?" Shalimar said trying to get up now.  
  
"What do you think you're doing???? You can't get up!!!! You have to rest!" Jesse put her back on the bed.  
  
"Im gonna die anyway so let me at least do my last will.." Shalimar said again.  
  
"No Shal, you won't die..." Jesse said wanting to believe what he had said. He knew they eventually find a cure since he couldn't stand losing more teammates. Friends. "Shal please let me work on you, maybe I can find something.. just don't give up now.." Jesse added last as Shalimar nodded not very convinced and went back to the medical bed.  
  
( )  
  
Lexa parked the car and got out quickly, running towards an alley as Brennan followed her closely. He supported his body against a wall as he carefully watched Lexa approaching to a misterious man. The man looked around and then handed Lexa something Brennan couldn't see.  
  
"What's this?" Lexa asked the misterious man as she held the little black box.  
  
"You said you needed help... well here's just part of it... Fox needs two serums.. there is one of them in the box. Give it to her and she'll get better..." The man said to her.  
  
"But she won't heal completely." Lexa added sured.  
  
"No she won't. You need the other serum to complete the treatment, otherwise the effects are gonna be just temporary." The man said as he concentrated in one spot now: Brennan.  
  
"Then where do I get the other one?" Lexa asked noticing the man's attention for something else.  
  
"You won't get it easily." The man answered fast now getting his attention back to her.  
  
"She didn't ask that. Where is the other one?" Brennan said stepping out of his hiding. Lexa was shocked but the man didn't seem to be surprised at all. He watched up and down at the elemental  
  
"Genomex." The man said again waiting for their reactions.  
  
"But Genomex... There was an explotion in there, if there's something is ashes.. and dust.." Brennan said waiting for an instant reply.  
  
"Maybe you should look better, if the feral means to you what you show she does..." The man said again and turned around. Lexa and Brennan looked at each other confused and then the man was gone.  
  
"Well.. what are you doing here?" Lexa asked mad at Brennan for following her.  
  
"Wasn't helping at Sanctuary and I heard your little chat... what the hell is that you're hiding from us Lexa? You said you don't want us to mess around in your business, but Shal, she is our business too and you were gonna meet a guy that could save her and didn't even tell us!" Brennan said angrily.  
  
"You don't understand.." Lexa started.  
  
"You bet I don't! And you know why? Cause YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME!!!" Brennan snapped at her.  
  
"Could you just calm down Brennan! I know Shal means a lot to you but you're starting to become annoying!" Lexa snapped back, now she was preparing for an attack.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do now? Hit me?" Brennan said as approached to her in sign that he couldn't care less what she was gonna do to him.  
  
"Hey guys.. Shal's awake... come here.." Jesse's voice was heard. Brennan looked at Lexa and so did she.  
  
"We'll talk later." Brennan ordered as he left to ride his bike towards Sanctuary.  
  
"Damn... now I got everybody against me.." Lexa said to the air.  
  
"Not everybody.. you still have him..." Emma pomped into Lexa's mind.  
  
"Emma? Are you okay?" Lexa asked desperated.  
  
"For now... but not for so long.." Emma said scared.  
  
"Im sorry Emma... I really wanna help you but.." Lexa started.  
  
"I know... but remember what I said before. You can trust them. Tell them everything, tell them the Dominion is behind this.." Emma pleaded.  
  
"I can't Emma... they... won't understand.." Lexa said scared herself.  
  
"Lexa they are gonna kill them! And me, and you!" Emma tried to wake Lexa.  
  
"But Emma.." Lexa started saying.  
  
"No Lex... no.. Adam is out there, they are gonna kill him, and you know they'll do the same with us!" Emma said again.  
  
"Im working on it." Lexa said again.  
  
"Oh are you? Then why Shal is dying? Why Im still here? You know Digger won't stop until you do what he wants! Just go and teake him down! I know Mutant X can do that!" Emma said to Lexa.  
  
"Emma..." Lexa was sad. She knew she could help but she wasn't doing anything to actually achieve that.  
  
"Im sorry Lex... I didn't have to that... Im just.. I miss the gang... Adam.. He is in danger too... please help us." Emma said again.  
  
"Fine Emma... I'll tell them." Lexa said as she shook violently when the connection broke.  
  
( )  
  
"Shal???? Shal! Oh thanks god you're okay!" Brennan said as he hughed her carefully. He released her as he looked deeper in her eyes. Shalimar didn't say a thing, she was lost in his eyes herself.  
  
"Shalimar... glad you're okay." Lexa said coldly as she sat on a chair. Brennan kissed her cheek and broke appart as he saw the others coming in. He stood next to her waiting for Jesse to speak.  
  
"Shalimar... she.." Jesse started.  
  
"No she is not." Lexa corrected whatever Jesse was going to say. "She is not gonna die... here... take this.." Lexa gave the serum to Jesse.  
  
"What's this?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"It should cure her temporary." Brennan answered this time.  
  
"How do you guys know that?" Jesse asked again confused, now Shalimar was curioused.  
  
"Never mind that, now Shal.. I want you to get better okay? Im going out." Brennan said as he kissed her cheek one more time and took his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"Be right back." He answered leaving them.  
  
"I know you know where he is going, so tell me." Shalimar said looking at Lexa now.  
  
"He... he loves you damn too much Shalimar." Lexa said leaving with Jesse on her heels.  
  
"Brennan.." Shalimar said concerned.  
  
"What happened? You know, eventually you'll have to tell me." Jesse said to Lexa, who was working on the computer.  
  
"What about no?" Lexa said not even looking at him.  
  
"Lexa, please trust me." Jesse pleaded. Lexa looked up at him and stood up. "Well.. have you got time?"  
  
"Of course." Jesse said to her as they both looked at each other.  
  
"I... Emma is alive Jesse." Lexa started.  
  
"What??? Emma is alive???? How long have you been knowing this????? Where is she? Is Adam with her?" Jesse asked desperatly.  
  
"I... knew for a long time now... a couple of months.." Lexa said to him.  
  
"And why the hell didn't you tell us?" Jesse snapped at her.  
  
"I... couldn't.." Lexa said again, now turning her back to him not wanting to see his expresion of betrayal.  
  
"You.. couldn't? Why the hell not?" Jesse asked as he turned her to face him.  
  
"Cause they're after us okay! They want us dead! If you knew they were still alive you would have gone there to save them and end up dead!" Lexa confirmed.  
  
"They whom?" Jesse asked even more desperated at the less information Lexa was giving him.  
  
"Dominion." Lexa said and turned leaving.  
  
"No! Don't you walk away! You tried to clear things up but let me tell you! You didn't!" Jesse shouted following her.  
  
"Jesse! I told you this cause I thought I could trust you." Lexa said hurt.  
  
"Im sorry but, I have lots of questions. Why the Dominion want to kill us? And where are Adam and Emma? Who is responsible for what's happening to Shal?" Jesse asked her as he sat and waited for her replies.  
  
"The Dominion and Genomex... they.. lets just say Genomex isn't our worse enemy right now.." Lexa said as she stared at the wall. "We're a threaten to the Dominion, and the whole Genomex thing, Adam vs Echkart was just a covered.. so they could use us and control us as they wanted. Dominion doesn't want the sake of all mutants Jess, they are... exterminating them.  
  
"What? But... why?" Jesse couldn't help to ask again.  
  
"Adam found out about this and he knew why too, that's why he faked his own dead, 'cause he knew they would eventually find out themselves that he knew everything about them and would send someone to kill him. He couldn't risk losing all he had worked so hard to get and thought the Dominion wouldn't suspect from you 4... no leader no rebelion..." Lexa stopped to allow Jesse to ask.  
  
"What about Emma? Did she fake her own dead too? We saw her body Lexa! She was..." Jesse couldn't go on. He was so surprised and hurt that he stood up and left.  
  
"Jesse!" Lexa called for him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Author notes:  
  
Well, here you have a hint of what's happening guys. I promise more discoveries for next chapter. Well, previews: For those Emma/Jesse shippers, nothing, sorry but Emma and Jess just doesn't sound good to me, anyway for Emma shippers we are gonna see more of her as we discover what's happening. Lexa and Jess are moving on on their relationship, I mean he was the only one she trusted to tell him what was happening. We'll see Bren doing something really really dangerous to get Shalimar's needed serum, and a war begins. Adam will have an extra help. Please review and if you have any ideas just tell me, comments are well received. I already changed my form so now everybody can review.. do so... Paris BYK 


	4. What he'd do for her

Chapter four: What he would do for her  
  
"Brennan... Brennan, guys..." Shalimar softly moaned. It had passed almoast half a day and she was getting worse. She was sweating and moaning things, shaking, fever rising and rising. She was still calling Brennan's name when Lexa entered quickly the lab to check on her.  
  
"Shal... Shalimar... shhh its okay.." Lexa said softly as she covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Brennan... he... bring him here..." Shalimar told Lexa between hard breathings.  
  
"Shal you're not okay, calm down he'll be here soon.." Lexa tried to confort her.  
  
"No... you don't understand... you... I can.. feel his in danger... go for him.." Shalimar said again. This time it took her a lot more than before to finish her sentence. Lexa started thinking the feral was indeed very sick.  
  
"Shalimar just... let's wait... besides I can't leave you here." Lexa said to her as she glared at her vital signs.  
  
"No! I don't... I don't care whatever happens to me Lexa... just.. go for him.. before is too... late." Shalimar pleaded. Lexa looked at her one more time and then headed to where Jesse was. He was still mad at her for not telling what was happening.  
  
"Jesse..." Lexa called for him.  
  
"What do you want?" Jesse said coldly and obviously still mad.  
  
"Its Shalimar.. she is burning up and yet all she wants is me to bring Brennan here..." Lexa informed.  
  
"Why? Brennan said he was coming back soon.." Jesse said not caring at what Lexa had just said.  
  
"She said he is danger or something..." Lexa said again. Jesse looked at her and then at his computer. He sighed and contacted Brennan by comlink.  
  
"Brennan..." Jesse called. There was no answer. "Oh god.. his comlink is off... What did he went doing?"  
  
"He... I suppose he is at Genomex.." Lexa said ashamed of keeping that from him too.  
  
"Great, got any other secrets you wanna tell me before is too late?" Jesse said mad at her. He grabbed his coat and started leaving.  
  
"You're not going for him are you? Jesse you can't go out there!" Lexa said again.  
  
"Why not? Oh let me guess, more secrets... well im all ears.." Jesse sat for a second.  
  
"You have to stay here... they're looking for us out there.." Lexa started. "As I told you, Adam thought they wouldn't suspect from you, but now its different... a wrong single move, and we're all dead."  
  
"Question: What do you have to do with all this exactly?" Jesse crossed his arms and just looked at her.  
  
"My job was to find out if you were dangerous for The Dominion..." Lexa said very focused on the molecular.  
  
"And what made you change your mind? Cause you did, right?" Jesse said again.  
  
"Yes. I found out The Dominion wanted every mutant dead. So its not just you, it concerns all mutans... The Dominion has to be destroyed. We have to take it down!" Lexa shouted desperatly. "Adam.. wherever he is.. he knows it too. Genomex and Echkart weren't what we had to fight against... The Dominion is behind it all... and there is only one twisted idea on their minds: To exterminate mutants all around the world.  
  
"We need to get Shal better and start thinking of something..." Jesse said shocked of what he heard, again. No matter how many times Lexa told him what was going on, he couldn't help to shock. To wonder what was next.  
  
"But our main problem is Emma... She didn't fake her own death Jess, she was kidnapped. The Dominion has her understudy in section 23-R, some guy named Digger is in charge... they are torturing her Jess!" Lexa was crying now. Jesse approached her and possed a hand on her shoulder while he half hughed her.  
  
"As soon Brennan comes back we'll start a plan to bring Emma back here... then we will all talk about this..." Jesse said as he hughed her firmly.  
  
( )  
  
Brennan was riding his bike all speed. Avoiding cars and other vehicles as he foresaw his target. He suddenly stopped his way and pulled over the bike. Brennan looked around a couple of times just to be sure what was left of Genomex. His chest still hurt because of that bullet he got, but that was only a minor problem. He practically became one with the wall and started walking carefully towards what was once a giant genetics corporation.  
  
"Whatever Shal needs.. is here.." Brennan reminded himself. There was no one around, just lots and lots of pieces, dust and stuff. He moved strongly everything that kept him away of the entrance. He headed in and shocked to see that inside Genomex was still intact.  
  
"Holly crap... what the...?" He started but was interrupted by almoast 2 dozens of guards, GSA agents that were sorrounding him.  
  
"Well Well.. if it isn't Mr Mulwray... long time no see..." A white haired man said from behind a bunch of agents.  
  
"Echkart... no.. you're dead.. I killed you!" Brennan said trying to believe it was all a dream.  
  
"Oh... Mr Mulwray.. you don't really think that's all you need to get rid of me, do you?" Echkart said with a cold smile.  
  
"That's not important now, anyway.. I need something. And im getting it." Brennan said as he shot a couple of tesla coils to some agents. When the rest started attacking he defended himself. He hit one guard as he kicked another one.  
  
"I suggest you to surrender Mr Mulwray... this is just the begining." Echkart said to him.  
  
"Love beginings." Brennan said as he jumped up and kicked two more agents.  
  
( )  
  
Jesse was walking around not really going anywhere, just staring at the clock and at Lexa, who was liying on a couch as worried as him.  
  
"Well.. there you got... 15 hours... what the hell happened to him? Comlinks on or off we MUST call in 4 hours.. he didn't call once... I don't like this.." Jesse said as he went on walking.  
  
"What are you suggesting?' Lexa asked him as they both heard Shalimar screaming. "God we have to do something..."  
  
"And soon.." Jesse added.  
  
"Come on Jess... we have to think of something.." Lexa said again. Pleading that they could no longer feel helpless.  
  
"I can't track Brennan, and for Shal... she is not gonna last a lot more..." Jesse said coldly surprising Lexa.  
  
"What the heck are you saying???/ That Shalimar is gonna die and so will Brennan if we don't find him? What's with you Jesse?" Lexa snapped at him.  
  
"Im just saying what im seeing." Jesse said again as he left the room.  
  
"Jesse..." Lexa sighed and looked at the computer. She stood up quickly and started typing some stuff.  
  
( )  
  
Brennan was still fighting the agents and he was feeling more and more exhausted. There were only 10 guards left stainding and Brennan felt like he couldn't take more. His body wasn't responding. He had been punched in the stomach, he had bruises all over his body and a couple of scratches and wounds he got while fighiting.  
  
"I told you Mr Mulwray... and there are more on their way." Echkart informed him with a huge smile. Brennan rose and eyebrow angrily and desafiantly as he joined both his hands and shot a bolt of electricity at him. None of the agents saw that coming and rushed to help him. Brennan took advantage of the distraction and headed in immediately.  
  
"What are you doing you idiots! He's escaping! Go get him! NOW!!!" An angry Echkart ordered.  
  
Brennan supported himself against a wall as he saw all the agents walking him by not noticing him. Then he ran and started walking up sopme stairs.  
  
"Now... if I were a serum... where would I be?" Brennan teased as he looked around. "Gee I used to know this place.."  
  
"Seems like you could use some reminding..." Brennan heard a familiar voice. He turned but saw no one.  
  
"Wait a sec.. I know that voice.." He said trying to put his thoughts in order.  
  
"Hi Brennan.." The voice sounded again. "Don't have a lot of time here so.."  
  
"Emma?? God... you're.. but.. I need to get a serum..." Brennan said quickly.  
  
"And hello to you too.." Emma said in his mind.  
  
"Sorry Emm, I want to talk to you, I have lots of things to ask you, but Shal.. she is.. I really need this, please tell me where do I get it!" Brennan said desperated.  
  
"2nd floor, section 12-f... they keep the serums there.." Emma said worried.  
  
"Thanks... just.. don't go away!" Brennan said rushing over there.  
  
"Hey??? Don't I even get a kiss goodbye??? Guess I'll be seeing you later anyway..." Emma said.  
  
Brennan passed running every agent, kicking and puching some of them, and electrifiyng some others.  
  
"So you got here finally Mr Mulwray... We're tired of waiting for you..." Echkart said, behind him a bunch of agents stood up firmly. Brennan backed off a little bit and stared at them.  
  
"Now I can't say it wasn't a fun day..." Brennan said as he shot a tesla coil, the agents protected Echkart and went for him.  
  
"Now I wouldn't do that again if I were you Mr Mulwray.. we know about Miss Fox.. and the serum she needs is right here.. do that again and you'll desroy it..." Echkart warned him as Brennan suddenly got rid of the ball of electricity in his hands.  
  
"Good. Very good. We finally understand each other." Echkart said with a wide smlie as the agents surrounded Brennan.  
  
"C'mon we both know you're not going to just hand me the serum, so shall I get it myself?" Brennan threatened.  
  
"Oh.. we were doing so fine... See Mr Mulwray, you're pathetic impression of I couldn't care less about what im saying really maked me vomit, I know you... once a thief now a hero... fighting for the love of his life... or the life of his love?" Echkart started laughing and so did the agents. Brennan was burning in anger. Suddenly one agent hit him on the stomach making him almoast fade, that area in particular had been so hit and hurt he could barely stood the pain.  
  
"I don't remember asking you to do that." Echkart said to the agent as another one killed him in front of his eyes. "Good... now Mulwray here's the deal: I just need one thing, Adam's whereabouts.  
  
"I don't know." Brennan said coldly as he spitted some blood.  
  
"I might know how to... remind you.." Echkart said as the agents started fighting Brennan. This time he could barely stand. He tried his best to avoid some hits and kicks as he used some of his powers to defend himself. After almoast 10 minutes of fighting Brennan was done, he couldn't move an inch and there were still 5 agents sorrounding him.  
  
"Now would you be willing to speak?" Echkart said again.  
  
"Try me." Brennan answered desafiantly.  
  
"You know what Mr Mulwray.. I always thought your mouth was your death..." Echkart replied as the agents went on hitting him. "I wonder what Miss Fox will say... oh wait a minute.. she wont be able to even speak.." Echkart reminded Brennan. He stood up violently and formed a tesla coil shooting 2 agents down and punched the rest to unconsciousness.  
  
"Motivating.." Echkart said again.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth!" Brennan shouted, with his right hand he caugh his left arm which was bleeding badly. "Which is the serum?!"  
  
"In case you don't know me Mr Mulwray, I won't tell you." Echkart said proudly.  
  
"Shall I remind YOU you're out of men? I don't want to kill you.. twice." Brennan said as he started forming a tesla coil in his left hand.  
  
"You kill me and you won't save Fox." Echkart said again. Brennan sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I don't know where is Adam... he left us.. he dissapeared.. he is dead.." Brennan said sadly.  
  
"No he is not. But I think you didn't know that, now did you? Anyway... hope Fox has a very nice death.." He started leaving but Brennan rushed and closed the door.  
  
"You don't understand. I care too much about her and I wouldn't hesitate killing for her!" Brennan said to him. Echkart sighed and stared at the man in front of him.  
  
"Just.. how much pain would you be willing to stand for her?" Echkart asked curious.  
  
"I'd die for her." Brennan assured Echkart.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear. You'll have your serum.. just after I try that theory." Echkart said.  
  
( )  
  
"Shal is getting worse Jesse!!!! Come over here now!!" Lexa called him as both moleculars stared at the feral.  
  
"Brennan! Don't do that!! Emma you gotta help him... now..." Shalimar said between hard breathings.  
  
"Jesse she is not okay.. her blood preasure is rising.." Lexa announced.  
  
"Shal.. Shal can you hear us?" Jesse asked worried.  
  
"Brennan..." That was all Shalimar said.  
  
"Seems like you could use some help." A man said from behind. Jesse and Lexa turned and shocked.  
  
"A... Adam...?" Jesse said nerviously.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Author notes:  
  
Well now how mean was that ppl??? Sorry.. but I have this politicy, chapters not very long.. so you'll have to wait for chap 5 to see what's happening... anyway dont complain since im updating really fast.. well did you like it? Anything you wanna say, you know what to do... Some Previews: I apologize to Emma shippers since she didn't appear much... she will anyway... Shal/Bren shippers... this is gold for us uh? And more is coming... Lexa/Jesse shippers we'll see more of them eventually... Adam is coming back.. Emma is coming back... Echkart is coming back... The Dominion VS Mutant X and Genomex??? Read and find out more in the next chapter... Paris BYK 


	5. Separated

Chapter five: Separated  
  
"Argh!!!!" Brennan yelled. He was tied up, chains all around his waist, arms and legs. His T shirt was now teared up into million little pieces that lied on the ground. He was dirrty and beaten up like hell.  
  
"Mr Mulwray, if you don't stay still we won't be able to actually watch this." Echkart said kinda angry. He glared at Brennan with superiority and shook his head in sign of another shot. A man typed something in some kind of machine and immediately another volt of energy hit Brennan. This time during almoast 2 entire minutes. He was in so much pain by now he couldn't even look at the man causing him such pain.  
  
"Oh come one.. like it hurts..." Echkart said with a grin as he stopped the torture with one clap of his hands. "This is so much fun... I wonder why I didn't try this before..." Brennan opened his eyes and finally got a picture of Echkart's image. His glance was full of anger and hate. Brennan tried to move but was suddenly shut by the pain he was feeling. He was indeed hurt at first, and now he could barely breathe without feeling his chest aching.  
  
"Well Mr Mulwray, everything I wanted to prove is done." Echkart started.  
  
"And I have to take that now you're giving me the serum?" Brennan said sarcasticly since he knew Echkart wasn't giving him anything.  
  
"You're brave.. and very brave indeed Mr Mulwray..." Echkart went on saying. "And just before I hand you that serum you need... I want to be sure... you know your lesson..." After saying that the man that was shooting the energy volts started all over again.  
  
( )  
  
"Shalimar... Shalimar can you hear me?" Adam said as he rose Shalimar's wrist checking her pulse. "Her pulse is weak and she is burning up... Jesse, Lexa I need some time alone with her so I can work on an antidote or something." Adam said as he saw jesse started to protest but Lexa dragged him out the lab. Jesse didn't want to leave, he had so many questions to ask Adam he could barely wait for him to come out. Lexa looked at him all the way with an apologetically look.  
  
"Maybe we should track Brennan now..." Lexa suggested. She was proud of herself changing the current topic and situation.  
  
"No Lex, we tried to do that before, but he is not wearing his comlink ring, REMEMBER?" Jesse said enphatizing the last word. He knew the woman was trying to distract him. Lexa understood Jesse's bad mood and barely smiled. She left him as she locked herself in her room.  
  
"Emma... Emma please I need you.. talk to me.." Lexa started saying to the air. She waved her hands in signal of dissapointment as she sat and lied on her bed. "What am I gonna do??  
  
"Lexa." Emma projected herself on Lexa's mind.  
  
"Emma? You okay?" Lexa couldn't help to ask. She was worried for the psyonic, knowing she was in danger wherever she was.  
  
"Im fine Lexa... but Brennan isn't... I know Shal can feel that but I can't establish a link with her, she is not doing good and at this time neither will Brennan..." Emma said to the molecular.  
  
"But we can't track him... he is not wearing his comlink ring." Lexa said desperated for the psyionic to help her.  
  
"He is at Genomex as you thought he would be." Emma merely said. "You need to get him now.. he is quite hurt he won't last too long."  
  
"Okay im on my way." Lexa announced her.  
  
"Take Jesse too..." Emma said as she broke conection.  
  
"Jesse...?" Lexa asked to herself as she went out her room and searched for the molecular. Jesse was reading something Lexa couldn't see. She gently possed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Lexa, what is it?" Jesse asked closing his book.  
  
"I know where Brennan is. Genomex. We gotta get him back now he is hurt." Lexa informed Jesse. The man looked at her curious and stood up.  
  
"And how do you know this for sure?" Jesse asked her now almoast in the Helix.  
  
"There's something I didn't tell you... Emma.. she is connected to me somehow..." Lexa started. "Should we let Adam know we're going for Brennan?"  
  
"He'll find out, now back to Emma." Jesse changed back the topic. "How is that you're connected to her?  
  
"For almoast one month I've started having this odd dreams where Emma appears.. she says something about being in danger. After a couple of days I did some research and found out exactly everything she meant when she talked in my head. She's somewhere at Genomex. At first I thought The Dominion had her, but then everything just came to me.  
  
"And what is that exactly...?" Jesse asked again as he started The Double Helix's engine.  
  
"Can't tell you now... but thing is, if we are going for Brennan at Genomex, we can take Emma too!" The woman said excited as she waited for Jesse's reactions.  
  
"You betcha." Jesse said as he typed some things in his screen.  
  
( )  
  
Brennan had been unconscious for about half an hour by then. He was extremely injured, blood all over his chest. Suddenly the elemental started waking.  
  
"Ouch.." Brennan cried in pain when he tried to stand and was immediately filled with pain, specially in his chest. He finally stood up painfully and tried to get a picture of his sorroundings. He was in a small room seemed to be made of iron. He tried the door several times but as he expected nothing happened.  
  
"Oh great.. this is just great... locked up in a small all irony room, and oh god my body hurts so much..." Brennan complained. He passed his fingers carefully around his chest and through all his body just to check the wounds. He looked around one more time and slowly started to get used to the darkness that sorrounded him. "Shal... please hold on... im gonna save you... just... hold." Brennan pleaded as he started forming a tesla coil. He was too weak to actually form a decent one, but he tried it anyway. He shot it to the door but it didn't even left a scratch.  
  
"I must be very bad since I thought I could actually break iron or something with electricity..." Brennan said to himself. Somehow talking to himself kept him conscious. "Okay... since im delirating.." Brennan started. He rose his fist and prepared a punch. He indeed hit the door and felt like hell immediately.  
  
"Damn!!!! Wont try that again that's for sure.." Brennan made him remember that.  
  
( )  
  
"Lexa Im in." Jesse announced as he hid and looked around.  
  
"Im going for Emma, Jess... we're out in 20 minutes." Lexa said as she went in herself. "Emma... Emma wherever you are, if you can hear me, please talk to me... I need to know where are you."  
  
"Don't do this Lexa... this is too dangerous." Emma warned her in her mind. Lexa drew immediately a smile on her face.  
  
"I love a challenge, now tell me where you are exactly.. coming for you." The molecular said with a grin.  
  
"Just be careful Lexa... im in section G-9, 4th floor... but you'll need help.." Emma said in Lexa's mind. The psyonic could also project herself on it giving Lexa the ability to actually see her, and she didn't seem to be fine at all.  
  
"Just hang a bit.. im on my way." Lexa said as the link broke.  
  
( )  
  
"Adam...?" A very confused Shalimar said softly.  
  
"Guess what I gave you worked after all.. it was just to delay a little the efects of the virus you have in your blood. But without a serum..." Adam started saying not really caring the surprise on the feral's look.  
  
"You left us. Where is Brennan?" Shalimar asked instantly.  
  
"He..." Adam started saying but never finished.  
  
"Where is him Adam?" Shalimar repeated. She sat and looked around. Suddenly she realised she couldn't feel Jesse's or Lexa's presence. "Where is everybody?  
  
"Shalimar before I can explain it to you, I need you to know that everything is gonna be fine, okay?" Adam said taking her hands in his.  
  
"You're scaring me Adam. Just spit it." Shalimar said coldly.  
  
"You're sick Shalimar, for you to heal up completely you need a serum... well Brennan went for it." Adam informed. He was nervous. It had been a long time since he didn't talk to the feral. Nore the other teammates. Children.  
  
"Go on." Shalimar demanded.  
  
"The only place where the serum could be was Genomex, so he went there. Lexa and Jesse went for him." Adam said as he turned his back on her.  
  
"What? But Genomex.. My father... he.." She couldn't finish. "I need to get him... them." She tried to stand but fell onto the ground. Adam caught her and placed her on the bed quickly.  
  
"You can't move Shalimar.. you need to rest.. you're too weak." He said worried.  
  
"Like I care. Like YOU care. I have to get them back here." Shalimar informed Adam as she tried to stand again, failing one more time.  
  
( )  
  
Jesse walked carefully as he searched for Brennan. Some agents started approaching.  
  
"Damn..." Jesse said and phased quickly to another room. "Lexa wherever Brennan is, he better starts showing signs of life cause otherwise, this can take a long time..." Jesse said over his comlink ring to her.  
  
"Gimme a sec." Lexa said. After a couple of minutes Jesse heard her voice again. "Go to 2nd floor... section 4-O, you'll find him in there... but hurry." Lexa said again.  
  
"But how do you know?" Jesse asked curiosed.  
  
"Emma." Lexa answered as she went on walking. "Found you Emm." She said gladly and opened the door of one white room. Suddenly a red headed woman looked up at Lexa.  
  
"Lexa????" Emma asked confused. She closed her eyes and opened them again to prove the woman was indeed in front of her. Just as Lexa stepped inside a bunch of agents that were guarding Emma started attacking her.  
  
"Guess today im having fun..." Lexa said as she attacked every guard that approached her.  
  
( )  
  
"Brennan..." Jesse whispered. He knocked slightly on the door infront of him as he waited for a sound. When he heard nothing, he phased the door and got to the other side shocked by what he saw.  
  
"Oh god... Brennan.. Hey Brennan are you okay?" The molecular asked as he helped elemental up. Jesse shook him a bit but he didn't move a single inch. Then he carefully put Brennan's arm around his neck and started carrying him away. "Lexa.. got Brennan, he is alive."  
  
"Busy... fighting... Emma..." Lexa's voice wasn't heard more. Jesse started to worry.  
  
"Im on my way to the Helix.. you want me to leave Brennan there and pick you up?" Jesse asked waiting desperatly for his answer. "Lex..? Lexa??" Jesse rushed and phased Genomex building at once. Carrying Brennan as fast and carefully as he could, he reached the Helix.  
  
"Hey Adam.. got Brennan... but I think Lexa's in trouble.. I'll leave him there and head back to Lexa." Jesse informed. Instantly he heard a reply.  
  
"Okay Jesse, I will be monitoring everything from here." Adam said  
  
"Is Brennan okay?" Shalimar's voice filled the conversation immediately.  
  
"Shal he.. he seems he'll make it... but he is very hurt and beaten up like hell..." Jesse informed not knowing exactly if he should have said that to her. He knew the feral, and he knew she would give her life for the elemental, so he regreted that.  
  
"Im going for him... when im there you can go for Lexa." Shalimar said as she grabbed her coat and started leaving.  
  
"No Shalimar. You're staying." Adam took her hand.  
  
"Sorry Adam, you lost your right to me when you left us." Shalimar said again as she got rid of Adam's hands.  
  
"Shalimar... im sorry." Adam said as he injected her with something. Shalimar stepped back a few inches as she tried to understand what just happened. After seconds, her body fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
( )  
  
"Emma... what did they do to you?" Lexa asked as she untied the psyonic quickly.  
  
"Its a long story... but now all I want is..." She started saying but paralyzed.  
  
"What? What is it?" Lexa asked her worried. "Emma? Emma!!"  
  
"He's here... he is watching us... he wants us.. all of us... dead." Emma said weirdly. Her eyes went white as Lexa tried to figure out what was happening to her.  
  
"Who's here?" Lexa asked confused, but more, terrified at the psyonic's expression.  
  
"Who he seeks only revenge, has already started a plan... feral will go first, while we wait for the rest." Emma said again and then passed out.  
  
"Emma? I don't like this.. no, no... this is bad..." Lexa said as she tried to carry Emma but failed.  
  
"Need an extra hand?" Jesse offered as he approached and froze. "Oh Jesuschrist! Emma??" He said as he felt a couple of tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
"You should have seen her before Jess... something really wrong happened." Lexa said as they both carried Emma towards the Helix.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Author Notes: Sorry for the delay... Im loaded with exams.. anyway we're moving on in the story and everything will be just amazing from now on... we will find out about the coming war, the main enemy, and mx relationships... Can't really say much cause I don't know myself, so just keep on checking ojn the story cause I can promise, It will be damn good...  
  
You can review. Paris BYK 


	6. Now we know

Chapter six: Now we know  
  
Jesse and Lexa entered Sanctuary holding Brennan's and Emma's unconscious bodies. Adam froze when he saw them.  
  
"C'mon Adam we could use a little help..." Jesse complained as he lied Brennan in the medical lab. Lexa followed the molecular and did the same in the next bed. Suddenly both moleculars noticed Shalimar's body lying on a bed itself.  
  
"What's with Shalimar?" Lexa dared to ask. She saw Jesse's sudden looks at Adam, who didn't seem to be hearing at all. "Adam?"  
  
"Oh... She.. she is resting Lexa... What happened to them?" Adam said quickly returning to reality.  
  
"Brennan.. he is really bad Adam.. when I found him he barely breathed... whatever they did to him it really hurt Brennan... His whole entire body is beaten up and burnt." Jesse said as he looked at Brennan and pointing the wounds.  
  
"Yeah I see.. And Emma?" Adam asked again surprised.  
  
"Adam... Can I have a word with you?" Lexa questioned. Adam nodded slightly and they both left the lab leaving Jesse very confused. Lexa walked with Adam on her heels when they both stopped. She looked at him and started.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here??? If they find out you're in here they are gonna kill us!!! You have to go now..." Lexa said in a hard tone. Adam looked at her and barely smile.  
  
"Lexa... A war is coming.. you cant no longer stop it." Adam said to her. He turned to type some things on the keyboards.  
  
"No.. The Dominion is very dangerous!!! We can't fight them!! They will end up with all of us!" Lexa said again, this time, hands agitating and voice rising.  
  
"We should leave this talk for when all the team is up and conscious. I wont discuss this just with you." Adam said pissing Lexa off.  
  
( )  
  
Shalimar's eyes opened up slowly. The light blinded them for about seconds and then she finally opened them entirely. She moved her head carefully, and tried all her fingers by moving them. Then she looked at her sorroundings, that familiar place she was in.  
  
"mmm... Jess?" Shalimar said dizzy. She sat on the medical bed and stared at the man besides her. "Brennan!!!" She quickly recognised him. She tried to stand but her senses failed as she couldnt move.  
  
"Shal stay still.. you're still very weak to move..." Jesse said as he approached her.  
  
"Is Brennan okay? And... Emma?" Shalimar's eyebrow curled. She started crying and sobbing. "Is she really...?"  
  
"Yeah... Is Emma, Shal... its a long story and I will be glad to tell you it, but right now, we need you 3 to get better soon." Jesse said covering Shalimar with a blanket.  
  
"What about Brennan? He doesn't look fine Jess... I want to know what happened... now." Shalimar demanded. Suddenly she noticed she was conected to some kind of bag with liquid. "The serum." She muttered while looking at Jesse.  
  
"Brennan is indeed very hurt.. but he will be okay. Now get some sleep." Jesse told her.  
  
"No... no more sleep.. I want answers." Shalimar said as she finally got up. She approached Brennan and gently passed her fingers through his hair. His eyes opened weakly. "Brennan?" He took a deep breath before answering. Now Jesse approaching too.  
  
"Yeah.. Shak you okay? Did I bring the serum on time?" He asked trying to sit. Shalimar helped him and nodded.  
  
"What you did in there... very stupid Mulwray..." Shalimar said trying her best to smile.  
  
"It was worth it." He answered weakly.  
  
"Right now you're not fine Bren... so we'll have a talk later.. Cause I really want us to talk." Shalimar said. She approached even more and carefully kissed him on the lips. She didnt even care Jesse was in there.  
  
( )  
  
NEXT MORNING...  
  
Adam was working on something in his lab when he heard Lexa's call.  
  
"Hey Adam.. she woke up." Lexa informed over her comlink ring.  
  
"Im going." Adam said coldly and left his research to gather with the team at the medical lab. He entered and quickly received looks. Brennan looked at him so surprised but yet angry and deceived. It wasn't necesary to add the elemental lost his trust on him. Shalimar looked at him and even she was angry, she couldn't help to be happy to have the team back again. Jesse was confused. He wasn't angry, he wanted to know why the hell he did that and what was happening. Lexa, on the other hand, she was more serious and cold than everyone else. And Emma, just waking up, couldn't help to open and close her eyes several times, for her it was still the nightmare she lived at Genomex.  
  
"Seems we're all here now." Lexa said waiting for Adam to continue his chat with her.  
  
"Yeah.. that's what it looks like." Brennan added immediately. "But we're not actually... our leader is missing."  
  
"Brennan..." Jesse tried to calm down the elemental who burnt in anger.  
  
"Its okay Jesse.. I know I have lots to explain. So I will." Adam said supporting his back to the wall. "Emma, are you okay?"  
  
"Im fine Adam.. Im just... I feel like this is not real... its too good to be..." Emma said almoast in tears. Shalimar hughed her and conforted her for a moment.  
  
"That's because is not good at all." Brennan said again, relaxing his head on the couch's arm.  
  
"Emma.. Im sorry.. but.. I want to know what happened... if its not too much trouble for you to explain us..." Jesse said sitting near her. Lexa looked at him and then back at the psyonic.  
  
"When the explosion ocurred I got stuck in some place, when I looked around, Echkart was next to me... His agents came looking for him and caught me too. They took us to some part in Genomex that wasn't damaged with the explosion thing, and they kept me there for almoast a month. Then, he visited me. He tortured me so I could tell him Sanctuary's whereabouts, and yours Adam, and he kept on doing that till Lexa found me and rescued me. I was quite weak at first so I couldn't let you know where I was, but after a couple of months I started being able to use my powers and I tried to project in your minds but somehow I couldn't... But I was able to establish a link with Lexa's mind.. and thanks to her.. im still here." Emma said trying not to start crying again.  
  
"Well.. we know about Emma.. what's your story Adam?" Brennan asked him.  
  
"Its time for you to know something." Adam started. "The Dominion.. its not what we thought it was."  
  
"Go ahead." Jesse said.  
  
"Im not what you think I am." He said as misteriously as before. "I started working on genetics with Mason, yes. But after we got separated I needed someone to help me build mutant x... to help me with mutant research and stuff.. I was alone and had no idea where to start. Then I met Jonathan Kylber. He was a mutant himself. He wanted mutants to have a place to live and be free..."  
  
"No he doesn't." Lexa added. Adam ignored her comment and went on.  
  
"So he helped me. He financiated everything, from Sanctuary, research, everything, so I own him a great deal..." Adam said. He paused again. " Then he asked me to do some jobs.. missions.."  
  
"That's all we've been doing since we gathered..." Jesse filled in the blanks. "So everything we did... it was for that Kylber guy?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes he brought the missions, but it wasn't just for his sake guys.. everything we did... it was for everybody's sake." Adam said again.  
  
"So what happened?" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"He discovered the jerk's real plans." Lexa answered for him. Adam looked at her with a grin and then said.  
  
"Kylber's missions started to get more and more weird. From robbing high tech equipment to killing mutants... That's when I realised... there was something he wasn't telling me. So I investigated." Adam said again. This time, he moved towards the computer and started typing some things. "At first I got nothing, but then soemthing came up." Suddenly a picture of an old man appeared in the screen along with a bio. The team approached and looked more closely.  
  
"He is a very powerful man, that's true. But he doesn't want mutants sake. He wants to kill them. I investigated what kind of mutant was he, and nothing appeared. Whatever he is, its not good guys, and he is behind every single operation to bring down all mutants around the world. The Dominion is working to get some kind of plan to eliminate mutants.. all of them. I found out that just too late. And they found out about me finding out too. So I had to do something, they were willing to kill me and you if they suspected something. So I faked my own death. They wouldn't suspect from you, they would think I didn't have the time to tell you." Adam said waiting for the teams replies.  
  
"But... couldn't you have told us this? Did you know all he suffered thinking we lost you? Emma I really have nothing to say to you, we didn't know you were trapped in Genomex, we thought you died... but now that we got you here... im really happy." Shalimar said looking at the psyonic. " But Adam..."  
  
"If I have told you, you wouldn't be believable. I needed you to be safe, and the safer you were, was not knowing anything. But I also knew you needed some kind of protection. So I sent Lexa." The team looked at her and Adam went on. "Lexa knew everything I knew... so I told her about everything I wanted to do to protect myself and you and seh agreed to stay here untill I could come again."  
  
"But what about the Dominion? Don't you work for them or something?" Brennan asked her.  
  
"Yes I do. I work for them, but im concious of what they're doing so that's why I came here. Adam promised me we would take them down. Haven't seen than yet." Lexa said as she turned.  
  
"Well... everything seems to be clearer now... except of in what part are we in? Im sorry to say this Adam, but if you didn't trust us for whatever you were doing, it doesn't matter why, I can't trust you in here." Brennan said leaving the room. He went towards his and closed his door behind.  
  
"I don't blame him... so I want all of you to decide if you want me back or not.. If you don't I'll leave." Adam said honestly. Then suddenly dissapeared.  
  
"What the...?" Jesse said looking at the air. Shalimar stood up and started leaving herself.  
  
"Wait.. where are you going?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Im gonna talk to Brennan." Shalimar answered from behind. She walked up the stairs towards his room and knocked.  
  
"Don't want to talk right now Shal." Brennan said. He was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Shalimar said still not entering.  
  
"Call it instinct." Brennan said again as he stood up weakly because of his wounds and opened up the door for the feral.  
  
"How are you doing?" Shalimar asked worried as she passed softly her fingers to his wounds. Brennan left a soft moan when she did that, it hurt a bit. "Im sorry if I hurt you..." She apologised for the hurting.  
  
"Nah its fine... you could never hurt me." Brennan assured as he looked at the feral in front of him. "So... I take you came here to talk about him uh?"  
  
"Brennan... im just as hurt as you are.. we all are.. but we gotta get real. There is something out there threatening us, and we need to be together to fight it. I don't approve what Adam did, but he did it for us... and right now.. he need to stay together.. Adam said we should decide if he should come back or not.. and we need the entire team to do so." Shalimar said now touching gently his face.  
  
"Yeah... guess you're right.." Brennan considered it.  
  
"Of course im right... now come with me down there and lets all have a talk." Shalimar said as he grabbed her waist and they both headed to the computer room where Lexa, Jesse and Emma were talking.  
  
"Well... what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Its pretty simple.. I say lets take Adam back but no leader stuff... we all decide what to do." Brennan said to them.  
  
"But..." Shalimar started.  
  
"No.. he lost his leader title when he let is down.. or was it just me?" Brennan said getting a little angry.  
  
"Brennan... what he did was for us." Emma enphatized that sentence.  
  
"It doesn't matter Emma! He betrayed us!" Brennan said again.  
  
"Brennan I know loyalty means everything to you, but sometimes you have to give second chances." Shalimar said possing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think Lex?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"Im not part of this team... you should decide without me." Lexa said coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jesse asked again. Lexa looked at Emma and smiled. She was happy teh psyonic was okay and back. But then she remembered Digger's words. That once Emma were back, she will be out.  
  
"Im gonna stay to take down the Dominion.. then im out... so you shouldn't count me in for decisions since im not really part of the team.." Lexa said as she started to leave.  
  
"Hey! You're not leaving. You are part of the team and you ARE gonna decide with us. And im telling you." Shalimar said to her. Lexa came back again but still unconfortable.  
  
"Let's vote." Jesse said.  
  
"FINE! YOU ALL WANT HIM BACK EVEN THOUGH HE BETRAYED US, FINE LETS HAVE HIM BACK!" Brennan snapped at the team.  
  
"Brennan you're being too hard on him!" Shalimar said to the elemental.  
  
"No Shalimar, Im not. But maybe you are being to soft on him. If you want him back fine, but don't count me in." He said as he started leaving. Shalimar and the rest walked behind him.  
  
"Very nice Brennan, you're leaving... that's so brave of you." Shalimar said to him, after she saw no response she went to her room and slammed the door as hard as it could sound.  
  
"Brennan wait up... we have to talk." Emma said trying to convince him.  
  
"No, no talking Emma." Brennan said continueing with his way.  
  
"But at least dont leave. Just think about it Brennan..." Emma said again. Now Jesse helping her.  
  
"Yeah.. I know how you feel man.. we all feel like you, but we need to think clearly right now." Jesse said to him.  
  
"Fine.. Lets have him back." Brennan said angrily and headed to his room slamming the door as hard as Shalimar.  
  
"Can you explain me how are we going to take down The Dominion if you cant even stay for a minute without fighting with each other?" Lexa said to Emma and Jesse.  
  
"Its not like that Lexa." Emma answered quickly. "Brennan and Shal... they'll work things out."  
  
"Yeah.. I hope you're right... cause we are gonna need them talking to each other when we establish a plan." Lexa said again.  
  
"What's your problem? Why are you so cold all the time? I've been inside you Lexa and you're nothing like that. Why don't you show that?" Emma said again now getting Jesse's attention.  
  
"Stop messing around my head Emma! All I want is to take down The Dominion so back off." Lexa shouted and left.  
  
"Well.. tell me Jess, what have you been doing so far?" Emma teased.  
  
"regular stuff.. fighting the bad guys... computer stuff..." Jesse started.  
  
"What about our happy couple?" Emma asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised." He answered quickly as he thought about Shalimar and Brennan's none progressing relationship.  
  
"What about you?" Emma asked again. "I've noticed a couple things between you and.." She didn't finish.  
  
"She'd never let me in Emma... Maybe I should just let her go." Jesse said sadly.  
  
"Oh c'mon you don't mean that." Emma said letting him know she was reading him completly.  
  
"Course I don't!! But I don't know what to do either.." Jesse said again.  
  
( )  
  
"Damn Shal!! Why do you have to be like that when it comes to Adam..." Brennan thought loudly. He knew the man was a father to her, and it was to him too, but he couldn't help to feel mad when he thought about what he did. And teh fight with Shalimar. They've been figthing a lot lately and he didn't know why. Every since the explosion and Shalimar's regathering with her father and Emma's supposed death they have been getting a lot closer. He loved her but was too scared to tell her how he really felt.  
  
"But Im right... he left us and now all he wants is to be back in the game..." Brennan thought loudly again. "But right now.. all that matters is how are we gonna take down the dominion.. nothing more... no time for love."  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Author notes: This was a very informative chapter... now that we know the situation things will start to get complicated guys. The team is not in his best moments lets just say... and yes, Brennan loves Shal but he'll have a hard time trying to figure if she feels the same about him and if its the proper time to tell her since they're all about to die.. yeah.. things will get complicated. For Jess/Lexa shippers, Emma is not gonna mess around them, so relax.. Actually now that Emma is back its hard to know where to put her... lol.. sorry i'll try my best to find her a nice little place... just kidding.. keep on checking, this is just the begining. 


	7. The destroyer

Chapter seven: The Destroyer and Emma  
  
It was about 2 am around Sanctuary. Adam was back, yes, but his relationship with the team was very confused and scared of whatever was going to happen next. Some of them didn't even sleep. Shalimar got up. Her fever was down now and she was doing pretty much okay. The feral carefully walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was hard to think that they were all together, but yet so distant. She thought several times about what Brennan had said before. She couldn't say the man wasn't right, and she knew loyalty was everything to the elemental, but she was glad. She was happy they were all together and safe... even if it was temporary. On her way to the kitchen she started sensing someone. His scent was too strong for her to ignore it. Brennan was sat in there, back facing her. Shalimar moved as smooth and quiet as she could but he ended up recognising her in the shadows. She poured herself a glass of water and stared at him. Brennan did so too. But neither said a word. The feral went on with her way as she started picking up some sort of conversation inside Lexa's room. She approached a bit and tried to listen more carefully.  
  
"Digger... you can't hurt me anymore baby... and you can't hurt Emma either.. she's just here.. with us. Safe." A very confident Lexa said to a man in front of her.  
  
"Ooh.. that hurt.. well actually nah it didn't.. Lexa babe, here me out. Yes, you do have the little psyonic here.. but do you still think you got a chance??? The Destroyer is near you... and he will destroy every and each of you..." He started laughing so hard he didn't hear Shalimar dropping the glass. Though Brennan did.  
  
"Shalimar!" Brennan shouted as he instantly walked up the stairs following the noise.  
  
"Shhhh!" Shalimar shouted. She put her hand on his mouth and slammed him on the nearest wall, both as close as someone could be in that position and Shalimar watching him not to make a single noise. Brennan didn't complain. He listened along with the feral.  
  
"Oh you think you can actually win? Poor baby... Lexa... neither you or your pathetic friends will stay alive after a couple of days.. you'll see.. The Destroyer takes everything... and The Dominion is only feeding him.. soon he will be out.. to have a meal of his own.. I've heard he has a thing for.. ferals.." The man started laughing again and dissapeared.  
  
"What the heck...?" Brennan said but Shalimar shut him again. She quickly moved him far away from Lexa's room so he could say whatever he wanted to. "What the hell was that??"  
  
"I don't know Brennan.. but Lexa has some things to explain..." She said. She was scared he could notice that.  
  
"Hey.. everything will be just fine Shal.. we will defeat The Dominion and whoever that Destroyer guy is... he won't have the chance to even lay his fingers on you.. I promise." Brennan said to her as he held her shoulders to make her look at him.  
  
"Brennan... I..." Shalimar started.  
  
"Im sorry Shal... You were right. I guess.. sometimes I overreact a bit... Adam is a good guy after all." Brennan said regretful.  
  
"Yeah.. but you had a point there.. and Im sorry too.. I... its just.. you mean a lot to me okay, so.. if you ever think about leaving like that... could you at least talk to me first?" Shalimar said. A couple of tears rolled down her cheek. Brennan smiled and wiped them away. They stared at each other for seconds that lasted almoast an eternity and finally Brennan leaned to kiss her. Shalimar approached too and they both kissed so deeply and intensively as they had wanted since the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. Brennan slammed Shalimar against the wall and kissed her even deeper, starting to explore her and then kissing her tears.  
  
"Uhum... uhm.." Adam cleared his throat as he waited for the couple to pay him some attention.  
  
"Adam!" Shalimar shouted.  
  
"I need you two in the computer room now... we have some kind of plan guys.. and.. uhm... im .. sorry?" Adam said trying to apologise for interrupting. Brennan sighed as he and Shalimar followed him to the computer room. When they entered Lexa, Emma and Jesse who were already in filled them with the mission.  
  
"But Adam.. isn't it a little dangerous sending Shal, Lexa and Emma in.. alone?" Brennan said sounding so overprotected that Shalimar couldn't help to smile at his concern.  
  
"Actually Brennan, we have more chances if the girls go, since there is mostly male customers..." Adam said again.  
  
"no kiddin'... but I still think its dangerous.. and The Dominion might suspect..." Brennan said again trying to come up with the best excuse he could.  
  
"Brennan lets just let them do whatever they have to..." Jesse said. Then he remembered something. "On second thoughts.. they might need one strong guy in there... just to watch them.."  
  
"Good.. you know where we can find one?" Lexa said to him in a flirty little tone. Shalimar looked at Brennan as they both shared known looks. Emma stood up and left.  
  
"Emma? Where are you going?" Shalimar shouted as she followed her. The rest of the team behind her.  
  
"Out of here.. you stupid humans are getting me bored..." Emma said in a cold weird tone.  
  
"Emma?" Brennan called for her almoast not knowing the psyonic.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you are actually worried about us? Who would say.. once a criminal... always a.. pathetic thief? Sorry.. I wanted to make a point out there... well maybe next time..." Emma said as she blasted him so strongly he crashed againts a wall. Shalimar hurried to help him and Jesse and Lexa stood in front of Emma.  
  
"You are not Emma." Jesse said sured.  
  
"Ooh... with all that brightness im scared now..." Emma said as she moved for another blast but Lexa was faster and moved Jesse out of the way. Shalimar helped Brennan up and they both chased Emma out of Sanctuary.  
  
"What the hell did they do to you??" Shalimar asked worried.  
  
"You've seen nothing Shal... The Destroyer is out there.. and he is gonna start with you luv..." Emma said as she practically dissapeared leaving Brennan and Shalimar very worried. Adam and the rest filled the scene seconds later.  
  
"What happened to her?" Jesse asked them.  
  
"She was turned." Adam answered.  
  
"What do you mean turned?" Brennan asked him worried about what she had just said.  
  
"Whatever they did to her at Genomex.. Emma is not herself right now.. and the best for us.. is not bumping into her again.." Adam replied coldly.  
  
"What? We'll never see her again? We have to help her!" Shalimar said desperated.  
  
"And we will. After we take The Dominion down.. and for that.. Shalimar, Lexa... get ready for the mission." Adam ordered and left.  
  
"Emma..." Jesse muttered as the team thought about the psyonic.  
  
( )  
  
"Oh come on Shal... you know its not too late to take back.." Brennan said as he hid something behind his back.  
  
"You know I'll hurt you bad if you dont give that back to me, right?" Shalimar threatened giving one of her best smiles.  
  
"What is so important about this little piece of paper anyway? Ooh.. Shalimar Fox has some secrets on her own..." Brennan said with a misterious smile.  
  
"No I don't! Just give me that!!" She shouted as she tried to get to the paper Brennan was holding up. Her size didn't help, and Brennan seemed to find it very funny.  
  
"Just take this as a little revenge for when you stole that black book of mine kitten..." Brennan said again.  
  
"Brennan c'mon.. I really dont wanna hurt you.." Shalimar said with a threatful look.  
  
"Like you could..." Brennan said sured.  
  
"Shalimar is time.." Adam's voice spoiled the moment.  
  
"Guess you want this back..." Brennan offered her the sheet of paper.  
  
"No.. you keep it.. and you'll give that to me when im back." Shalimar said as she leaned and kissed his cheek. They headed to the lab where Ada, Jesse and Lexa were discussing some things about the mission.  
  
"So is not that hard anyway.. We get in, we get some information, we investigate, and then we're out..." Lexa said as she waited for Adam's reply.  
  
"Well im hoping it will be just as easy as you put it Lexa.. just be careful.. Both of you.. The Dominion might suspect Im back here, and that we know something, so you act as inocent, naive and clueless as possible... got that?" Adam explained Lexa and Shalimar. Brennan didnt have a good feeling about that mission at all. They were supposed to get in some kind of gang undercovered and get as much information as they could about The Dominion, and now that they know about some kind of Destroyer guy, he knew she would do whatever she need to find more about thatm and what happened to Emma.  
  
"Shall we review?" Shalimar asked as she took her coat and stared at Lexa.  
  
"Not necessary.. is it?" Lexa asked Shalimar as she followed her.  
  
"Nah... bye guys.." The feral said as sweet as she could sound only causing Brennan to worry even more. They saw the girls dissapear and take a car with them.  
  
"Adam.. you being back here... it means more than just trusting.. but if we said we were gonna trust blindely each other.. then could you tell us something about what happened to Emma? She was good a couple of days ago.." Brennan said to Adam. Jesse watched the scene and stood behind Brennan as support and some kind of evidence that he wanted the same that the elemental.  
  
"Okay guys... I guess you do deserve some sort of explanation, but before I do that... I want you to welcome someone..." Adam said as he rose his hands. "Well... come in." A white haired man entered the room staring with a wide misterious smile.  
  
"What the fuck...?" Brennan couldn't help to say as he looked at the man in front of them.  
  
"And hello to you too Mr Mulwray..." Echkart said again smiling.  
  
"You bastard!!! What the hell is he doing here Adam??!!!" Brennan yelled in anger.  
  
"He is here to help us Brennan." Adam said as he tried to control the elemental's anger, now combined with Jesse's fury too.  
  
"Adam have you lost your mind or something? This is Echkart!" Jesse said to him just as angry as Brennan.  
  
"Glad you remember me Mr Kilmartin..." Echkart said ironicly.  
  
"Guys, Guys! Lets just focus on what we have to do! Mason is going to help me with something I need to do, you don't have to be around him, so leave.." Adam told them. Brennan looked at him angry and shook his head in dissaproval. Then he headed to the door and left slamming it. Jesse looked at Adam then at Echkart and then he left too.  
  
"There is something very wrong with that man!" Brennan said as he punched the wall hardly.  
  
"I know... Echkart is not known by his good mind and inttentions.." Jesse said to Brennan.  
  
"I was talking about Adam." Brennan said again leaving Jesse alone.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Author Notes:  
  
First of all.. thanks to all reviewers...  
  
Canadian-chic14: Glad you like it luv.. and more will be coming.. just for you.. and well.. the rest... lol... Since you're my clone my guess is you'll really like what's next...  
  
Blackpanther2288: Im taking you are an Emma/Jess shipper uh?, well I can't promise anything since im having a hard time pairing him.. but if I do.. im afraid im gonna go for Lexa.. im really sorry but Emm is gonna be around Jesse, just not romanticly.. how dissapointing I know... but.. well thanks for the comments and I hope you still check on the story.  
  
Mfkngst: Im happy you like where the story is going, and yes, Emma is gonna be around for the pair.. and I like her near Lexa.. I just wondered how a relationship (friendly obviously), would be for these two... That's why I brought her back in first place.  
  
Loveconquers: No, thank you, you were the one that got me into actually writting fics, I read your stuff and I though, still do, that its incredible, and im glad you like this fic..  
  
Well, Emma is not dead... she is just having some issues Adam will explain on the next chapter... and yeah.. can you imagine Mason and Adam working together??? Bren and Jess are going to have a hard time trying to figure out some feelings inside them, and is Mason going to actually help them???? Ooh.. spooky.. Shal and Lexa join a gang.. they think they're harmless... but what kind of author would I be if they were? All this.. on chapter 8...  
  
Paris 


	8. Sanctuary's loss

Chapter eight: Sanctuary's loss  
  
One week had passed and there were no news of Shalimar, nore Lexa. Brennan and Jesse had been ignoring the whole Echkart-Adam working together situation, and decided to work on The Dominion and that supposed Destroyer guy.  
  
"So... how's that going?" A very impacient Brennan said as he paced up and down.  
  
"Brennan just calm down.. I can't work like this.." Jesse said in a sort of angry tone.  
  
"Im sorry man, I just.. There has been a week.. a whole entire damn week and nothing about them.. and seeing Echkart here.. not helping bro.." Brennan said hitting hard the wall.  
  
"You're just hurting yourself. I already tried several times contacting the girls but they seemed to have turned off their comrings... They are so dead when they come back.." Jesse said in a threaten and angry tone again.  
  
"IF they come back." Brennan corrected. He left the room. He was extremly worried about Shalimar and Lexa. He passed the rec room and headed to the lab in order to have a talk with Adam. On his way he didn't notice Echkart's presence. The man caught one of Brennan's arms and stopped his way.  
  
"Mr Mulwray, where exactly do you think you're going?" Echkart said as he looked at the elemental's angry expression.  
  
"If you wanna keep that hand of yours.. I advice you to get it off me.. NOW!" Brennan said again furious.  
  
"Fine, have it your way Mr Mulwray, but you cannot get further than this." He said getting in his way. Brennan loved the challenge.  
  
"Hey.. I killed you once, I can do it again.." Brennan said desafiantly.  
  
"I take that yor're still angry at me for.. ah... torturing you? experimenting on you? Taking advantage of your secret love for that..." Echkartt was shut. Brennan had his one hand on Mason's neck and slamming him against the wall he started choking him.  
  
"What the hell is happening? What are YOU doing here? And why is Adam acting so damn cool about it?" Brennan pronounced each word carefully. He waited with lack of pacience for his answers.  
  
"Brennan! Look what I found!" Jesse's voice interrupted them. Brennan sighed and looked at his direction. He looked at Echkart again and moaned something about finishing that later. He released him as he hurt himself badly while crashing onto the floor. Brennan ignored that and headed towards Jesse quickly.  
  
"What is it Jesse?" Brennan asked desperated.  
  
"Apparently our best friend The Dominion, ran some kind of secret operative under the name of T.D..." Jesse started. Brennan didnt have to think much to get it.  
  
"The Destroyer? Oh man! It has been hanging out there this whole time.. T.D.. The Dominion, The Destroyer... and what was it about?" Brennan asked more interested in the new discovery.  
  
"They took the mutants and brainwashed them... sort of.." Jesse said again not very sure.  
  
"What do you mean brainwash?" Brennan asked as he grew in concern and curiosity.  
  
"They inserted some kind of chip in one mutant... his name.. oh dear god..." Jesse didn't finish.  
  
"What? who??? Jesse!" Brennan was getting nervious.  
  
"Gabriel Ashlocke." Jesse finished.  
  
"What??" Brennan said as surprised and confused as someone could sound. " They brainwashed Ashlocke? Meaning his out there living, kicking and brainwashed? Is he The Destroyer? Shalimar!" Brennan thought all this at once.  
  
"Yes.. he seems to be that Destroyer they talked about... we have to warn Shalimar and Lexa.. and Adam and... Adam." Jesse avoided the fact Mason Echkart was there.  
  
"Im going for her." Brennan said as he started leaving.  
  
"Wait Brennan! You can't just appear in there! Let me arrange things.. just wait a couple of days at least, so they can come up with something to justifie our presence there or something.. you're very impulsive." Jesse said as he typed some things and stared at the screen.  
  
"Fine.. 2 days.. Ashlocke.. the destroyer.. damn!" Brennan muttered on his way to his room. Jesse stood up all night investigating on the projects The Dominion was involved in.  
  
( )  
  
Almoast 2 hours had passed and that made 1 am, Jesse still working on the research thing. He read and read very carefully the material and found nothing, again. Then he heard some sort of nice coming from Sanctuary's entrance. Hesitatenly he stood up and slowly walked towards the place. He looked everywhere and found nothing.  
  
"Guess this all night work thing is tiring me up.. Im going crazy.." He said as he returned to the computer. Suddenly a messagge box opened in the middle of the screen and his researching. Jesse read the lines and froze. Immediately he stood up again, not realising in his rushing he dropped everything he had on the desk and tripped several times with everything that separated his way from the lab.  
  
"Adam!!! ADAM!!! Open up quickly!!!" Jesse shouted insanely. Adam opened the door with a confused look.  
  
"What's happening Jesse? What are you doing still up at this times?" Adam asked as he let him in.  
  
"We have to get the hell out of here! Now!!! Lets get Brennan!" Jesse said. He rose his comring and started speaking. "Brennan!!! Get to the lab immediately!!! Wake up damnit!"  
  
"Jesse could you calm down and tell me what the hell is going on?" Adam said as he tried to calm the molecular's insanity.  
  
"They're coming for us Adam! I was researching about the Dominion and the destroyer's project when I heard a noise... Oh god.. THEY ARE ALREADY HERE!" Jesse added.  
  
"Mr Kilmartin try saying a whole sentence without starting shaking or tremling please, we are not getting what you're trying to say here.." Echkart said crossing arms.  
  
"I was doing some research about the dominion when I heard a noise, I checked it and it was nothing, then I came back and the screen.. there was a messagge box saying.." Jesse was interrupted.  
  
"Big bang.. are you quick enough to run?" A voice said through all Sanctuary.  
  
"Hey.. I heard you Jess... what's going on?" A sleepy Brennan asked as he gathered with the team.  
  
"The destroyer is here!" Jesse informed for the 4th time.  
  
"Gabriel Ashlocke is here? Good then we'll keep him around here..." Brennan said strolling his knuckles. Adam started leaving and heading towards the computer room. He downloaded some files quickly and started destroying everything in Sanctuary.  
  
"what do you think you're doing?" Brennan asked confused.  
  
"Sanctuary is not safe anymore." Adam said taking the files he got and getting rid of everything. "Brennan, Jesse, go to the garage and take a car."  
  
"But.." Brennan started. Jesse grabbed his arm and started dragging him when some ropes fell from the ceiling. A bunch of men came down them and reached the floor filling Sanctuary with their presence.  
  
"Hey Adam.. maybe we'll take a little longer taking that car..." Brennan said. He started fighting the men, kicking and shooting his electricity. Jesse joined him as he phased some of them and hit the rest. But more and more were coming down, and Brennan realised that. He stopped fighting and backed off a little bit.  
  
"Brennan I could really use some help in here.." Jesse said ironically since he was the one fighitng. Echkart and Adam were still destroying everything and just returning to the rec room where they found the men.  
  
"Oh god.." Adam started. He stared at Brennan who seemed to be thinking of something to do.  
  
"Get out..." Brennan said coldly.  
  
"What? and leave you all the fun? I dont think so.." Jesse said kicking a man. Brennan approached him and dragged him out of the fight.  
  
"Go and take that car.. I'll handle them." Brennan said again.  
  
"C'mon Brennan this is no time for jokes.." Jesse said.  
  
"No.. he is serious." Adam said as he did what Brennan told.  
  
"What? we're leaving him here?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"He seems to know what he is doing." Echkart answered following Adam.  
  
"Well I know im not leaving." Jesse stood there. Brennan started forming a tesla coil.  
  
"Jesse you have to get out.. otherwise.. you're dead man.." Brennan adviced as the tesla coil grew and grew. Its shape was different from everything they had shown mutant x. It was silver and mostly weird.  
  
"Brennan?" Jesse called confused.  
  
"Jesse GET OUT!" Brennan demanded. Suddenly both hands were busy in the tesla coil, making it bigger and bigger. The men stood far away from it knowing their best.  
  
"Would you be okay?" Jesse asked Brennan.  
  
"Wait for me outside." He assured Jesse as he shouted in pain. "NOW... OUT!" Jesse left running and caught Adam and Echkart in the car. He jumped in as Adam started the engine.  
  
"This is way more painful than I ... thought.." Brennan said to himself as the tesla coil finally reached the shape he wanted. The men were now approaching thinking Brennan wouldn't attack in that state, then Brennan shot the tesla coil as a white sylver light filled all Sanctuary. It reached even Adam, Jesse and Echkart.  
  
"Brennan.." Adam said worried.  
  
( )  
  
"Brennan!!!!" Shalimar shouted and woke up. She was sweating and was finding breathing very hard. Lexa was asleep next to her on the other bed and didn;t seem to notice her waking. Shalimar sat on her own bed and thought of what she had just dreamed. Then, Lexa's eyes opened.  
  
"Shalimar? What are you doing now??" Lexa asked in a cranky tone.  
  
"Its Brennan... I can feel something its not okay.." Shalimar said worried.  
  
"What do you mean? Shalimar it only passed one week and you're missing him already? We got nothing from this gang, even the leader is an ex coworker of The Dominion.. we gotta try better.. maybe its time for you to stop thinking about the elemental and just focus damnit!" Lexa kept her voice down but same tone.  
  
"Lexa, I have a bad feeling! Just let me check they're fine!" Shalimar kept her voice down too but angry tone. She turned her comring on and spoke. "Brennan?... Jess? Adam?" No response. Now Lexa started worrying too.  
  
"Okay that just didn't go quite well.." Lexa said to her.  
  
"Now you trust me.. we gotta get back." Shalimar said standing up but a door knocking stopped her. She headed to the door of their room and softly kinda sleepy asked.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Shalimar, Lexa.. we got you a job girls.." A man said from the other side of the door. Shalimar opened it letting him in.  
  
"you look beautiful.." He said to Shalimar, then he took a glance at Lexa. "you too."  
  
"Thanks... now.. what job did you got us?" Lexa asked sweetly.  
  
"A simple one: we're gonna torture some prisioners T.D captured just minutes ago..." The man said gladly.  
  
"Oh.. okay... and when are we gonna meet T.D?" Shalimar asked evens sweetier than Lexa.  
  
"Boss doesn't know you two are in.. so after doing this job you'll be introduced to him..." The man said again. "And Lexa... good to have you in this side.."  
  
"Its where I belong.. Digger." Lexa answered. The man left them and they both looked at each other. "We can't leave now Shalimar.."  
  
"I have to know they are alright.." Shalimar protested.  
  
"Hey, im worried too, but now its too late to back off... after this job we'll meet that T.D guy and then maybe.. we'll find Emma.. and bring her back to herself.." Lexa said as she sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Fine... but im telling you.. im not liking this.. any of it.." The feral protested again and lied on her bed. Quickly her eyes were closed and she started thinking about Brennan. Whatever happened to him, it wasn't good.  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Author Notes: Hey there again, im happy this fic is finally taking the way I wanted... cause you gotta admitt at the begining it was all a big mess of disasters and nothing concrete.. now we got a better picture of the problem... and maybe in about 3 or 4 more chapters this will be all done... For Emma shippers: im sorry she wasn't in this chapter at all, but she will have an important role in the next ones... Jesse/Lexa shippers, I apologised since I didn;t develop their relationship quite enough, but I will I promise.. Shal/Bren shippers, we all want more I know, so more will come... Next Chapter: Brennan's powers are growing amazingly, Sanctuary is taken by The Dominion. Ashlocke is back in the game and seems to know something about Shalimar's feelings towards Brennan and he is not liking it. Meanwhile, Adam and Echkart starts gathering forces when The Dominion takes down Genomex too... they're going into a war.. Well that's the summary.. reviews are accepted... lol Paris 


	9. In the game

Chapter nine: In the game..  
  
Adam and Echkart saw how Sanctuary was filled with a sylver weird energy as they started backing off. Jesse pulled over the car and joined them as they waited for Brennan to come out soon.  
  
"He will make it..." Adam tried to convince everybody.  
  
"Lets just hope he does so soon because im starting to get really bored here..." Echkart said now getting both Adam's and Jesse's furious looks. " What?" Jesse sighed in dissaproval and stood very still watching. Suddenly Sanctuary was all covered in the strange energy but nothing happened.  
  
"Where is him?" Jesse asked approaching a bit. Seconds later, Sanctuary exploded. The three men covered their faces and got on their kness as they saw the explotion. "No.. no, no no.." Jesse said again looking at Adam.  
  
"Brennan..." Adam said.  
  
( )  
  
"Well, well.. you ready?" A tall dark haired man who responded to the name of Digger asked Lexa and Shalimar. He entered their room and waited for them to follow him. They started walking down the aisle, Shalimar and Lexa noticing how many cells actually were in it. People screaming, shouting, cursing and talking nonesense behind them.  
  
"Don't pay much attention to that girls..." The man smirked. He laughed histerically approaching to a cell to get a better picture of the torture of a man. Shalimar and Lexa ignored the feeling of beating the hell out of the man and smiled. They went on walking when the man suddenlt stopped. Shalimar and Lexa watched curioused at the sudden stop when Digger started talking.  
  
"Well, this is it. Very simple job actually, the boss will be monitoring everything from his place, so don't screw it up. You get in, you ask some questions about who they work for, anything that can help us... Boss has this idea that they are important and belong to a group of mutants that can get dangerous, so dont you hesitate giving them hard time..." Digger filled them in.  
  
"Sure." Shalimar replied with a creepy smile. Digger opened the door for them and both Shalimar and Lexa got in. Digger closed the door behind. Shalimar started walking carefully towards the prisioners, she had to use her feral senses cause there was no light.  
  
"Hey Lex.. a little help in here.." Shalimar said. Lexa used her powers to light the place a bit just to be shocked by what they saw. Lexa rose her eyebrows and looked at Shalimar in sign not to act surprised or anything. Shalimar got it and approached to the men in front of her.  
  
"Hey.. Hey!!" Shalimar shouted and slapped Jesse's face. She caught his chin and forced him to look at her. "Dont say a word Jess just play along." She whispered so low than not even Lexa could hear. Though Jesse could. Lexa approached and woke Adam and Echkart up by punching them both on their faces.  
  
"Hi there.." She said in the sweetiest voice possible.  
  
"L.." Adam started saying but Lexa shut him by punching him again and again.  
  
"We do the talking here, you just answer what we ask you." She said coldly. Jesse looked at her and then at Adam and Echkart. They were tied up with chains all over their bodies, very hurt wounds showing.  
  
"So.. lets go to basics.. who the hel are you?" Shalimar asked as she started pacing up and down. She started thinking of Brennan, where the hell was him? and mostly, was he alright? Alive at least...  
  
"Guess you didnt make yourself so clear... WHO ARE YOU?" Lexa shouted and slapped Echkart's face.  
  
"Mason Echkart. I worked at Genomex." Echkart replied coldly and never taking his eyes from the woman.  
  
"Good boy. Now you!" She pointed at Adam.  
  
"Im.. Im Adam Kane... I worked at Genomex too.." Adam said again confused.  
  
"mmm.. Genomex.. and who is pretty boy?" Lexa asked Jesse now facing him.  
  
"Jesse Kilmartin. I work with Adam." He replied knowing it was all a play.  
  
"And what does our good friend Adam do?" Shalimar asked again walking around.  
  
"I work to preserve mutants... I do research.. gentics research..." Adam said now starting to get the scene.  
  
"Uhu.. And what does whitey do?" Shalimar asked looking at Echkart.  
  
"Im retired." He said to her. Shalimar smiled and approached to echkart punching him really hard on the face. Lexa had to turn not to watch that.  
  
"What were you doing with them?!" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"Just... helping him at some researching.." Mason replied. His nose was bleeding badly.  
  
"What a nice man... helping ex coleagues... good... and Jesse.. you said you worked with Adam... and if you do, im sure there are more out there that do that too, so.. who else is in that little group?" Shalimar asked him hoping he would say something about Brennan.  
  
"Yes, we do have more teammates... but.. they are dead.." Jesse said staring at the floor. Suddenly Shalimar's expression changed completely. Lexa noticed that and walked quickly towards her supporting a hand on her shoulder. She came closer to her ear.  
  
"Don't. You're gonna get all of us killed if you do." Lexa whispered then went back to the prisioners.  
  
"Well.. they're dead.. how that happened?" Lexa asked watching Shalimar slightly.  
  
"What happened? What the hell could have happened? Your people got into Sanctuary and started attacking!" Jesse said. Lexa approached and asked again.  
  
"Im not liking that tone of yours sweety... now go on." Lexa allowed.  
  
"We could scape... cause one of our teammates.. he... sacrificed himself for us.. He stood figthing while we.. while we scaped!" Jesse shouted hurt. It broke Lexa's heart watching him hurt like that. She didn't have the perfect relationship with Brennan but she was hurt he was dead too. Shalimar on the other hand was shocked. She wasn't moving nor talking, nothing.  
  
"Ok, enough of sentimentalism... im touched really but lets get serious, I don't buy a damn thing of what you said before.." Lexa said. Then a knocking interrupted the scene. Lexa saw Shalimar was still not moving and went to open. Digger was on the other side.  
  
"Boss said is enough. He wants you and Shalimar to go talking to him." Digger said. Lexa shot a quick glance at Shalimar and saw she was still as minutes ago.  
  
"Of course. Shalimar lets go." Lexa said. Shalimar looked at her for the first time in minutes and followed Digger with Lexa. Digger headed them to a final room, with a wood weird door. He left them there.  
  
"Shalimar.. Shalimar please talk to me." Lexa pleaded hurt. Shalimar stood still. "Shalimar!" Lexa said again.  
  
"Leave me alone Lexa." Shalimar said as she started leaving.  
  
"Shalimar you cant go now!!!" Lexa said reaching her. Shalimar twisted Lexa's arm and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"I DO WHAT I WANT. AND RIGTH NOW I WONT STAY HERE." Shalimarf shouted and went on walking.  
  
"You won't be able to leave Shalimar! They are gonna kill you!" Lexa said again.  
  
"Don't have anything to live for now anyway." She said again and left. Lexa looked at the door in front of her and opened it.  
  
( )  
  
Shalimar ran down all the floors passing the guards easily as she got to the first one. Knowing getting out of there was gonna be hell. She started walking calmly towards the door when a bunch of guards stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" A guard stopped Shalimar's way.  
  
"I know where you'll go. HELL." She said. She caught the guards arm and broke it with no mercy. She then kicked him and punched him hard, more guards approached and she left the one she hit aside. She jumped up and started kicking and hitting more guards, punching them, but they kept standing. Shalimar was getting tired and more guards were coming, she kicked another one and then jumped up again, this time she did a turn and hit another guard. She landed on the floor and stared at the remaning guards. A lot. One of them caught her down guarded and kicked her on her back. Shalimar looked at him and punched his face several times, then caught him and jumping kicked another guard while she dropped hardly on the floor the oher one. Then a man approached her from behind and was going to hit her with some kinda of weapon when a sylver energy hit him instead. Shalimar turned to see where it came from and saw nothing. Then a man walked the walls and kicked a guard in the air. He landed next to her.  
  
"We gotta get out of here." The man said as he took her hand and dragged her out. They started running and Shalimar stopped his way.  
  
"Brennan?" She asked. She sensed him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE  
  
First of all: thanks to all reviewers  
  
Loveconquers: Thanks for everything you say, its very supporting luv.. and yeah the story is getting better and better... lol  
  
Canadian-chic 14: More will come soon, and you're right, I did end this fic lol.. that's why your my clone...  
  
Mfkngst: Well you were sort of right, the girls did kinda torture the guys, just not Brennan... and yeah his powers grew amazingly.. thanks for everything..  
  
Author notes: There it go another chap.. hope you are all liking it. Emma shippers: im sorry again I didn;t include her here, I thought I had but that was another chap, but dont worry she'll be there soon, Jesse/Lexa shippers: I really dont know a lot about these two as a couple, so if im not getting their relationship right just say so please.... bren/shal shippers: well what kinda story would these one be if I didnt add some moments between them? Retorical question, meaning there is more of them to go... Paris 


	10. Watched

Chapter ten: Watched  
  
Shalimar and the man ran for almoast 10 minutes straight when she stopped their way. They were in the middle of a dark alley.  
  
"We're far enough.. I... I thought you were dead!" Shalimar said letting him know she was sure it was him behind all that black clothing. He revealed himself to her and sighed.  
  
"Shal its a long story..." He started. Shalimar's eyes filled with tears as she hughed him with all her strenght. Brennan gently touched her face and wiped her tears away.  
  
"What the hell happened???" Shalimar asked him confused.  
  
"We gotta get out of here.. lets go.." Brennan started but was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, Sanctuary is the safest place to go now." Shalimar said. They both went on walking.  
  
"No, Shal... that's the thing..." Brennan said scared of telling her what had happened.  
  
"What's the thing?" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"There is no Sanctuary." Brennan responded.  
  
( )  
  
Lexa entered the room and started searching for the boss, T.D something.  
  
"Im here." Lexa announced herself.  
  
"Good.. you must be Lexa Pierce.. my pleasure.. im Gabriel Ashlocke." The man was sitting on some sort of throne. Lexa waited for him to go on speaking.  
  
"Well, you must be wondering why do I need you for? Answer is simple: nothing. Who I wanted was Shalimar Fox, not you. That's why im gonna send you killed." Ashlocke said very calmly. Lexa backed off a bit and started running but Ashlocke shot her with his powers and knocked her out. Suddenly a bunch of men entered.  
  
"Take her with the rest.. let Emma take care of her." Ashlocke said again.  
  
( )  
  
Brennan had told Shalimar everything that happened. She was not taking it well.  
  
"Ashlocke is back???? He is the Destroyer?? Well he wont have a chance to detroy anyone since im gonna kill him first!" Shalimar said angrily.  
  
"Shalimar just calm down.. we have to think of a way to get him soon.. before he hurts Adam and the rest.." Brennan said possing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You bet we will..." Shalimar said. Suddenly Brennan backed off from her.  
  
"What is it?" Shalimar asked at the sudden reaction.  
  
"Nothing.." Brennan said with effort. A sylver energy started sorrounding him.  
  
"What's that? Oh god Brennan you're mutating again... when you shot that guard with a tesla coil.. it was a different one.." Shalimar realised. She approached him but Brennan backed off again.  
  
"What the hell you think you're doing? Just stay away from me okay?!! Im gonan work this out.." He said closing his hand as the energy dissapeared.  
  
"Oh no, not again.. you're not gonna "work this out" on your own, last time it didn't work. Want it or not you're with me in here." Shalimar said kind of pissed.  
  
"Shal, there is no one I would rather being with than you." He assured her. Shalimar caught his chin and leaned for a kiss.  
  
"I want you to know something.. im not sure if we'll still be here tomorrow, so.. I.. wanted to tell you.." She was interrupted. The door was teared appart and a bunch of agents started coming in. Shalimar and Brennan broke appart immediately as they both adopted fighting positions. The agents started attacking Shalimar, who jumped and kicked two of them. Brennan started with the muscle, punching and hitting every agent that got on his way. It took them about 10 minutes to end up every guard. Shalimar and Brennan stared at each other kind of scared.  
  
"They knew where we are..." Brennan said as he took Shalimar's hand and dragged her towards a window.  
  
"Yeah nice view, now what?" She said confused.  
  
"We can't go down the regular way... knowing Ashlocke he has everything undercontrol and waiting for us to get out.. so we'll have to jump out the window." Brennan said touching the frames and preparing for a punch.  
  
"Fine for me, feral here..." Shalimar said with a smile. Brennan punched the window, glass breaking. He brushed the little pieces of glass and let Shalimar first. He helped her up and she jumped landing perfectly on the floor. Brennan did the same and caught up with her.  
  
"You okay? Your knuckles are bleeding.." She said as she took his hand to examinate the wound.  
  
"I'll live, unforrtunately I cant say for how long if we stay here." He said running with Shalimar. He saw a car and started it with his elecrticity. He noticed Shalimar's look. "What?" Brennan thought Shalimar was thinking on the times he used to go robbing and stealing others cars and stuff so he couldn't help to get a bit hurt. Shalimar got in the car and when he was going to drive she stopped him and took his hand one more time.  
  
"If you're driving, let me get that fixed for you.." She said wrapping his knuckles with a piece of her t shirt. Brennan thanked and they started their way.  
  
"We gotta get back to that place... security will be a challenge though.." Shalimar said to Brennan. It was about 12 pm and no cars were seen on the streets.  
  
"Yeah.. but there is something that worries me more than Ashlocke and the guards to get to him.." Brennan said.  
  
"And what is that?" She asked curioused. What could be possibly worse than Ashlocke?  
  
"What The Dominion is gonna do... they've been using us to eliminate mutants from all the world, right? Well they are surely not gonna sit around and glare, are them? And knowing them, they must know everything by now, about Ashlocke being free, about Sanctuary's explotion, about Adam's, Lexa's and Jesse's kiddnapping... And another thing is Emma... Whatever got into that girl.. is weird.. and we're not gonna let her remain in that new personality of hers..." Brennan said.  
  
( )  
  
"Wake up girl.. I can't torture you if you're unconscious.." Emma said sending Lexa a blast. Lexa woke up immediately as she saw Emma standing right besides her.  
  
"Emma?" Lexa called. She tried to stand but was immovilized by the tied up chains all around her body.  
  
"Shhh.. you're gonna wake Jess here.." Emma said with a smile. Lexa looked at Jesse and then at Emma. The molecular had some bad injuries.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Lexa asked in an angy tone.  
  
"Just.. having fun..." Emma replied. "But dont get jealous.. is our turn to enjoy my kind of fun Lex.." Emma said. she approached to Lexa and kicked her hard, then blasted her and punched her several times.  
  
"Stop! Emma this is not you... you gotta help me, us! Adam is gonna be killed I know! That's why Ashlocke wanted him here! You have to let me out and take care of jess.. he is very hurt! Please just.. help me." Lexa pleaded. Tears started falling down her cheek. Emma's eyes went back to normal.  
  
"Lexa.. im so sorry.. oh my god Jesse!" She shouted. She was about to untie them when Ashlocke appeared.  
  
"Emma.. don't listen to her.. you're already mine." Ashlocke said getting into the psyonic's mind. Emma started to shake violently as Ashlocke went on exploring and hurting her on her mind. Suddenly Brennan shot him with a sylver tesla coil that slammed him against teh wall hardly. Shalimart went to Emma's aid and softly moved her aside.  
  
"Sha.. Shalimar?" Emma asked dizzy.  
  
"Yeah its me.. just dont try talking.. you're very weak Emm.." Shalimar said.  
  
"That hurt sparky boy.." Ashlocke said to Brennan while preparing to shoot him.  
  
"It was meant to." Brennan said. He approached to him and started punching him, and kicking him hard. Shalimar started to pay more attention to the fight taking place in front of her. She moved carefully towards Lexa and untied her. Lexa went straight to Jesse and did the same.  
  
"Hey Lex.." He managed to say. Lexa kissed him sofly.  
  
"You're bad Jess..let me take care of you.." Lexa said so he wouldn't speak. Shalimar saw Brennan punched Ashlocke several times, when the last one hit him instead.  
  
"You thought that was actually me fighting you? Let me tell you Mulwray... That's not even close to the real me." Ashlocke approached and shot him with energy.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar shouted. She came closer to him and helped him up. " Are you okay?  
  
"Yeah.. watch out!" He said as Ashlocke shot another blast. Brennan rolled Shalimar and got the blast for her.  
  
"Isn't that lovely? I mean I can't believe 3 whole years passed and you still didn't tell her... Mulwray you're dissapointing me.. anway im gonna get her so you'll be glad you didn't..." Ashlocke said. Shalimar looked at him and gave her her feral eyes. Then looked at Brennan who was standing immediately.  
  
"Brennan... Brennan! You have to stop! He'll kill you!" Shalimar said grabbing Brennan's arms.  
  
"He will kill me? Gee please dont you trust me that much.." Brennan said ironicaly.  
  
"Dont blame her Mulwray.. she is just saying what's right.." Ashcloked said.  
  
"SHUT- UP!" Brennan said as his hands started forming a tesla coil. Suddenly it became sylver and bigger.  
  
"Brennan??" Jesse said. Lexa had taken care of his wounds and he was now up and confused. "We thought you.. oh no.. its that sylver thing again... we gotta get out from here!" Jesse said.  
  
"No.. I can control it now.." Brennan said. He shot that to Ashlocke but it seemed to had no effect on the man, who absorved it. "What the..?"  
  
"I don't like being observed, what about you Mulwray?" Ashlocke said. In about seconds the room was sorrounded by a weird force field. The guys tried to get in but didnt succed.  
  
"Shalimar stop! It wont open up! Lets find another way shall we?" Jesse said.  
  
"But Brennan.." She started.  
  
"He is a big boy Shalimar, he can handle him.. just give him a little faith.." Lexa said looking at Jesse.  
  
"Emma is there too." Shalimar remembered. The psyonic was too weak to move and it all happened so fast they couldn't even get to her.  
  
"Lets split up, we go for Adam, and then we're out of here.." Lexa said when a man appeared in front of them.  
  
"Digger..." Shalimar said. "I take him.. go for Adam." She said again. Lexa and Jesse left running and went for Adam.  
  
"Shalimar... I don't wanna hurt you.. I kinda liked you.. so back off and let me get Lexa. She is gonna die." Digger said.  
  
"Yeah, we may all will... but you'll go first." She said. She approached and started attacking him. It didnt pass much time when Digger was lying on the floor unconcsious.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN  
  
Author notes:  
  
Its reaching its end is all I had to say... As i dont like too long fics, this one is gonna have an opened finish. And i will start a sequel later, but just now, i want to know what you all think... Paris 


	11. Whats next?

Chapter eleven: What's next?  
  
Brennan was wery weak now. Every move he tried Ashlocked blocked. The new sylver energy didn't work since Ashlocke seemed to enjoy it and even absorb it. He coughed and drops of blood fell onto the ground. Then he wiped the drops of blood hanging on his lips and looked at Ashlocke eyebrows rose.  
  
"What is that look Mulwray? People will start to think you're angry or something..." Ashlocke provoked him. Brennan approached to him and after rounding him with no attacking, he stopped. Ashlocke was curious about what on earth was the elemental trying to do as he started seeing a the same weird sylver energy sorrounded him. Then Brennan prepared a usual tesla coil too.  
  
"Oh c'mon.. who do you take me for? You know that's not gonna work..." Ashlocke said convinced.  
  
"You're right. But its not for you." A dizzy Emma said from behind. She walked slowly and weakly towards Brennan. He smiled and projected all the energy to her. Emma received that and started shaking a bit, she was absorving all that energy on her mind.  
  
"Whatever you're trying to do... it won't work.." Ashlocke said again, this time a little worried.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." Brennan responded trying to send Emma more energy. He was feeling very weak now and it was harder for hin to go on, but he did anyway.  
  
"Enough." Emma muttered and Brennan stopped. He caught his arm and started breathing heavily. Emma turned to face Ashlocke and blasted him, entering on his mind.  
  
"Nice... and what you're gonna do here? Blast me some more?" Ashlocke started laughing. He stepped forward the syonic waiting for some kind of attack.  
  
"Actually.." She started. She looked at one corner and a weird black laser formed. Then she looked at the other corner and the same happened.  
  
"What's that?" Ashlocke asked worried now.  
  
"You dying." She replied coldly, eyes now black. The lasers were approaching Ashlocke little by little at one point where they both joined. Ashlocke tried to avoid it by jumping but a force field Emma created invisible, shocked him down just to receive the hit. Both lasers hit him as he started to scream and shout for help. The psyonic didn't move an inch.  
  
"Emma?" Brennan brought her back to reality. "We gotta go... leave him there."  
  
"NO. We have to kill him. I need more energy." She demanded.  
  
"No Emma! Just hear me out, we have to get Adam and the rest!" Brennan reminded her.  
  
"They can wait. Now give me more energy I couldn't kill him in there." She ordered again.  
  
( )  
  
"Any ideas where he can be?" Jesse asked Lexa while they both ran down a white aisle.  
  
"If my thoughts are right, he just might be in the last floor.. where.. they prepare someone who is going to die." Lexa said frenetically.  
  
"Then lets hurry!" Jesse said not calmly at all. They reached the last floor and stopped abruptely in front of onw white shining door.  
  
"Here it is." Lexa said as she possed her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Wait." Jesse demanded. "Before we get in there.." He started. Lexa smiled and kissed him softly, when he started kissing her back it all became more intense. They broke appart quickly and stared at each other.  
  
"We'll talk later." Lexa said opening the door. Jesse and Lexa entered hesitantely and looked around. It was all whiteness and no sign of Adam.  
  
"Now this is weird.." Jesse said searching for Adam.  
  
"No its not.. look." Lexa pointed at the end of the room where Adam was tied up and apparently unconscious.  
  
"No guards.. no traps... this is VERY weird." Jesse said again. He caught up with Lexa and they both started untiing Adam.  
  
"Exactly Mr Kilmartin. It was weird." Echkart said from behind. Lexa and Jesse turned to face him and saw he was very beaten up.  
  
"What are you trying to say? That is you teh one that setted up all this?" Jesse said curiosed and surprised.  
  
"No. It wasn't me. But that doesn't matter now, since im in." Echkart said approaching. "One little single call and you're all dead."  
  
"Then lets not give you the chance uh?" Lexa said shooting him with her laser. Echkart immediately fell onto the floor knocked out. "What an asshole... guess no one really interrupted him talking right?"  
  
"Right." Jesse said with a smile. He caught Adam and carried him out followed by Lexa.  
  
( )  
  
"Emma please! Enough its enough!" Brennan shouted at the psyonic.  
  
"Don't you understand? He DESERVES to die! And so he will!" Emma said as she started blasting him again. Brennan didn't think it twice and shot her with a regular tesla coil. Emma didn't see that coming and passed out. He ran to her and lifted her starting to go since with Ashlocke down there was no force field. He was almoast out when suddenly a light blinded him. A shadow started walking towards Ashlocke and time seemed to be slower.  
  
"Don't be scared Mulwray... Its not you who I want." The man said. Only shadow showing.  
  
"Wasn't scared. If you want him, take him." Brennan said starting to leave but found out he couldn't move. "Now what the hell is happening?"  
  
"I need you to deliver something to Adam Kane.. a messagge." The man said. He was reaching now Ashlocke's position.  
  
"What messagge?" Brennan enphatized the first part.  
  
"Tell him, if he steps forward.. we'll be there. First." The man stopped his way on Ashlocke's and extended a hand over him. suddenly Ashlocke started shaking and choking, finishing with his death. "This is just a preview.. of what's gonna happen to all of you Mulwray.. Just make sure you give them the messagge." The man dissapeared. Brennan tried his feet and he could move them again, then started running with Emma. He ros his comring.  
  
"Hey Shal... Jess... Lexa, anyone. I got Emma and Ashlocke is dead.. where are you?" Brennan asked still running.  
  
"We got Adam, we're on our way, so get out and wait for us outside." Jesse said.  
  
"What about Shalimar? Where is she?" Brennan said expecting her voice through the comring now.  
  
"Just here." Shalimar stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hey! you almoast gave me a heart attack! Dont you sneak like that!" Brennan said to her.  
  
"Guess she's there. We're out in 2 minutes." Lexa said to them.  
  
"You're hurt.. what happened to you in there?" Shalimar asked worried as she softly touched one injury he had. Brennan moaned and then they both started walking out the building.  
  
"That's very weird.. where is everyone in there? Last time I try to get out I almoast die trying to pass the guards.." Shalimar said. They were now out wating for Jesse and Lexa.  
  
"I know. Something weird happened to me in there too." Brennan said to her. "And Emma... she is.. something has taken over her.. she is not like this.."  
  
"What happened?" Shalimar asked worried. In about seconds Jesse and Lexa appeared from behind with Adam.  
  
"Now what? There's no Sanctuary, no Helix... what's next?" Brennan said worried too.  
  
"I might have an idea." Adam said to them. Jesse helped him up as they all waited for him to go on.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Author Notes: I know I know... short chapter, sorry about that, next one is the last one and later I'll start a sequel. I hope you all liked the story so far... Cant preview anything since its the last chapter the next one so you'll have to wait... goodies are, since I have it finished already you wont have to wait long... Paris 


	12. Brand new begining, or just waiting?

Chapter twelve: Brand new begining... or just waiting?  
  
Brennan opened lazily his eyes as he was immediately blinded by the light. He buried himself on the pillow refusing to get up. He heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Argh! Damn.. who is this early??" He asked to himself. He stood up and opened the door sleepy.  
  
"Hey... Adam wants all of us to meet him downstairs, so get dressed sleepy boy." Shalimar said leaving.  
  
"Im hungry." Brennan complained to himself. He got dressed in seconds, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He started walking down the stairs of the hotel as he saw the team gathered in the cafeteria. He approached and took a sit.  
  
"Morning Brennan." Adam said. Brennan muttered something about good morning too as he waited for Adam to explain whatever he was gonna explain them. "I know you all are wondering what the hell is next now. Well I don't have things clearer myself. I know The Dominion is out there.. waiting for us to make a wrong move. So we won't. The war is yet too far from being over. Its only the begining." Adam paused to drink his coffee. The team was getting nervous and anxious at every pause Adam made. "What? Coffee is good.. Aren't you gonna eat your breakfast?" Adam asked naively.  
  
"C'mon Adam, whatever you have to say, just say it please." Brennan rushed him.  
  
"Fine. Truth is I have no idea what's next." Adam said calmly.  
  
"Adam!" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"Its the truth. I have a faint idea yes, im gonna fix Sanctuary. This is the first step to do." Adam said again drinking his coffee.  
  
"Im sorry about that.." Brennan said ashamed.  
  
"No, you shouldn't. You saved us. You did what you had to, and im sorry I wasn't around to help you with your new powers. I am very sorry. But now I'll need sometime to arrange things and fix Sanctuary." Adam said again.  
  
"Well then we'll help you. Just say whatever we have to do and.." Shalimar said but was interrupted.  
  
"No, you won't." Adam said calmly.  
  
"what? Then what are we gonna do? Just sit around and watch you work?" Jesse said ironically.  
  
"Take this.. as some sort of vacation." Adam said with a smile.  
  
"A what? We don't need a vacation! The dominion is out there waiting for us! Its the wrong time to have a vacation! Lexa said confused.  
  
"If we are gonna fight, we are gonna do it well. And for that we need to get ready. So meanwhile, you enjoy life, when everything is ready im sure I'll be able to contact you." Adam said again.  
  
"So.. this is it? Bye and take care?" Brennan asked Adam.  
  
"No.. its not a goodbye. Its a see you later." He said. He stood up and started leaving. "You have your comrings if you need me." Saying so, he left the hotel.  
  
"Wow..." Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah..." Jesse agreed.  
  
"He's nuts. Vacation in the middle of a war? I mean get real.." Lexa said.  
  
"Things are gonna get weird with no Sanctuary... I hated my appartement once I got used to it..." Shalimar said with a smile.  
  
"So what are you guys gonna do?" Jesse asked. "Emma you havent said a word since we got here.. is something wrong?"  
  
"Im leaving." Emma said not taking her eyes from the cup of coffee she had ordered.  
  
"Yeah, we all are, but where are you going?" Brennan asked drinking his coffee.  
  
"You dont understand. Im leaving and im not sure if I ever gonna come back." She said with a serious tone.  
  
"What? why? what's happening?" Lexa asked confused.  
  
"They did something to me. Genomex. Im not being myself most of the times. My eyes turn black. And I act like a psycho. Don't want that. I dont want to hurt you either. And being here near you like this, is gonna hurt you anyway. So Im going.. I have to find out what the hell did they do to me and how to take it out." Emma started.  
  
"But Emma! You dont have to leave for that! Adam can help you.. we can help you too." Shalimar said.  
  
"No, you cant." Emma said, her eyes turning black again.  
  
"Emma.." Brennan said afraid of what the psyonic could do in a public place.  
  
"I have to go. NOW. Dont look for me. dont make me get rid of my comring." She said leaving.  
  
"Well... that leaves the four of us.." Jesse said to the piece of team left.  
  
"Actually.. Jess... I was hoping you could.. help me do some research about the Dominion.. now.." Lexa said dragging Jesse to her own room.  
  
"See you later guys." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"yeah.. see you later." Brennan said almoast bursting into laughs. Shalimar smiled too. They ended up breakfast and left the hotel. They started walking down a park as Brennan stopped her way.  
  
"You know Shal... I wanted to tell you something... for a long time..." He started.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well take your chance.. right place.. right moment.." She said supporting herself against a tree. Brennan sighed and smiled.  
  
"Im in love with you. I have always been. And.. im sorry it took me a while to actually say it, but.. I.." He was interrupted.  
  
"I love you too Brennan." She interrupted him. He leaned for a kiss, a soft and shy one first. When he felt he was being responded he started exploring her, putting his hands around her waist, shalimar hers around his neck. They broke appart and stood smiling.  
  
"What do you think... we take those vacations Adam suggested..?" Brennan asked her still shocked and glad for what just happened between them.  
  
"Sounds nice... where do you wanna go?" She asked kissing his neck tenderly.  
  
"Anyplace sounds good if you are with me." Brennan said meeting her lips and kissing her deeply.  
  
"mm, then im taking you would love to come to an excurssion to a jungle or something.." Shalimar teased.  
  
"Shal.." Brennan said horrified at the idea.  
  
"Just kidding... you're such a city boy.." Shalimar said.  
  
"No im not.. I can.. survive with you in that jungle.." He said hoping she would not take that serious.  
  
"Then a jungle it is." She said with a smile.  
  
"huh..." Brennan said not quite convinced at all as she kissed him.  
  
( )  
  
Adam was at one of the safe houses doing some research and trying to locate some of his contacts for help. Suddenly a messagge box opened up in the middle of the screen revealing a weird blurry image of a man.  
  
"See Adam... when you're here.. we're already there." The man said and then the box closed.  
  
"What the...?" He asked aloud to himself.  
  
( )  
  
"Oh my God.. Brennan look at this!" Shalimar cried out waiting for him to come.  
  
"What is it? You sounded.." Brennan couldnt finish.  
  
"And just a terrible huge explotion has ocurred in the middle of the town, we don't know of any responsibles yet, but this tragedy has taken over 50 lives and 120 injured people..." The man at the news said. Brennan and Shalimar were shocked. They were still looking at the tv with wide scared eyes.  
  
"You think this is..?" Brennan started asking. He didnt want to end up that sentence that was for sure.  
  
"They are telling the victims names.." Shalimar shut him not wanting to respond at his question. "Diana Moller? Charlotte Cookes?... they are all.." Shalimar started saying but froze in her fear.  
  
"Mutants." Brennan finished for her.  
  
THE END  
  
Author Notes: Finally!!! I cant believe I finished this one! But dont worry, it will have a sequel where we'll see Emma back, some more of Jesse and Lexa, and Brennan trying to prove Shal he can stand the jungle.. And that war I talked about almoast all the fic and didnt even show up... lol... Paris 


End file.
